


Christs‧十一基督‧Fimbulvetr

by elchrists



Series: Christs‧十一基督 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: 十一基督的父輩們的故事。





	1. The First Winter - Born as Ghosts

　　Fimbulvetr  
　　The First Winter: Born as Ghosts  
　　  
　　  
　　二零零三年的十一月，早冬，當第一場雪降臨艾札拉市。  
　　華列燿‧米赫爾伸手關妥辦公室的窗戶，抱起睡在沙發上的一位年幼男孩。他替房間留了盞燈，以免勤務兵臨時進來拿東西手忙腳亂。將鑰匙丟進口袋，拿走手機和一份薄薄的文件，華列燿先替睡著的男孩拉妥外套拉鍊，才戴上皮手套，抱著男孩走出軍務部特勤組的辦公樓層。  
　　走廊上到處都暗暗的，因為今天是例行假日，更何況也早過了一般的上班時間。華列燿抱著男孩搭電梯來到一樓，刷自己的卡離開行政大樓，走出檢查身分的崗哨之後，伸手入大衣掏出一串車鑰匙。  
　　就在他的座車附近，華列燿看見一張相當令人熟悉的臉孔。  
　　一名大約五十幾歲的中年男人，其實不算很老，但因為髮色本來就淺，這個年紀已經滿頭白髮。天藍色的澄澈瞳孔，透照出來的光芒內斂而城府深嚴，但並不難相處。  
　　「末索里尼，你怎麼會在這裡？」  
　　華列燿‧米赫爾訝異地喊出對方姓名，這位意外的訪客顯然正等候他的出現，末索里尼從原本靠立的樑柱走向這頭，露出一抹笑容。  
　　「好久不見了，華列燿。」  
　　「好久不見，我以為你仍留在封郚。什麼時候回來的？」  
　　末索里尼呼出一口白煙：「今天下午。我搭早上的班機。」他頓了頓，注意到華列燿懷中抱著一名男孩，因此好奇地探看詢問：「這位是？」  
　　「我的孫子，今年四歲。」  
　　「這麼大了啊？」  
　　「嗯，他叫艾斯密。」華列燿莞爾：「抱歉，他睡得很熟，白天我帶他逛書城和玩具城，大概累壞了。」  
　　「這麼說，你跟孫子住一起？」  
　　「沒有，他和他父母住，這個周末過來讓我照顧幾天，好讓他父母能度個小假。」  
　　末索里尼帶著笑意嘆口氣：「我們果然都老了。」  
　　「十幾年前早就老了。你呢？葛雷林提過你也有個孫女，是混血兒。」  
　　「她啊，今年滿三歲，看到什麼都要放到嘴裡，最喜歡打電話。」  
　　「這個年紀都這樣。」華列燿按開車鎖，打開後座的門，將艾斯密‧米赫爾放上幼兒椅：「這傢伙一天能睡超過十二個鐘頭。」  
　　末索里尼搖搖頭：「我家的女孩倒是睡不多，一刻也停不下來，從早到晚煩她哥哥或媽媽。」  
　　「哥哥？」  
　　「我女婿與前妻生的孩子，那男孩對他妹妹極好。」  
　　「范達因跟瑪琳也想給艾斯密多添個弟弟或妹妹。」華列燿一手按在前座車門上：「你會出現肯定找我有事，到我家坐坐吧。」  
　　「嗯，的確有件重要的事情跟你商量。」  
　　  
　　車窗之外是飛馳而過的，今年第一場細雪。略微顛簸的回家的路上，艾斯密被搖醒了。他坐在後座，看看窗外，又看看前面，除了爺爺開車的背影，車上還有個他所陌生的男人，那男人雖然看起來比爺爺年輕，也已經是他父親的長輩的年紀。  
　　因為很疲憊的緣故，艾斯密沒有心緒多想。他又瞥了一眼窗外，迷迷糊糊地想明天要去玩雪，然後閉上他的眼睛。  
　　細雪敲打著車窗，發出細碎的叮叮聲，爺爺與陌生男人講話的聲音彷彿很遠，像是另一個國度的語言。  
　　「我聽說了，發生在塞萬唯爾的事情。」  
　　末索里尼低低地說，面無表情；回應於此，華列燿原本略帶悠閒的情緒也嚴肅起來。  
　　「原來如此，因此你才會特地回國。」  
　　「如果有任何秘密處理的單位的話，應該就是你了吧，華列燿。」  
　　華列燿‧米赫爾伸手到後座，將原本放在幼兒椅旁邊那紙薄薄的文件拿到前座，交給末索里尼。  
　　「成立已經半年，我是總指揮。」  
　　「正式的名稱呢？」  
　　「鷹隼。」  
　　「鷹隼？」  
　　「Falcon，我們的名字很簡單，降低被注意的程度。」  
　　車外的碎雪稍有加大趨勢，華列燿啟動了雨刷。規律的低頻聲響迴盪在艾斯密耳邊，他打了個呵欠，昏昏欲睡。  
　　「葛雷林退出之後，就用鷹隼代替了嗎？」  
　　「之前那個已經不行了，小組被滲透之後只能放棄。」華列燿調整車內空調，避免後座暖氣口對著艾斯密的頭髮直吹：「原本葛雷林只負責一個醫療團隊，這次的計畫則有軍方作後盾，鷹隼小組除了腦波方面的研究，更重要的是國內雜碎的剷除工作。」  
　　「你說的雜碎……」  
　　「那些獵殺嬰兒的人。雖然計畫還停留在調查階段，等到萬事俱備，就會開始收線。到時候任何漏網之魚我們都不打算放過。」  
　　末索里尼咧嘴笑了笑：「好大的規模，十之八九是葛雷林那傢伙發起吧。」  
　　「嗯。我是鷹隼小組總指揮，但真正發起人是葛雷林沒錯。」  
　　「你們隊上有哪些人？」  
　　「隊伍分三個班：調查、執行、醫療。調查班的負責人名為斯帝恩‧德羅爾，他是我的首席副官；執行是比較好聽的說法，事實上就是狩獵。這個班的負責人名為達米安‧傑拉鄧，他原本是第四司令部陸軍准將；葛雷林提供醫療班協助，但由一位名為霍根‧伏爾納的腦科醫師率領指揮。」  
　　「伏爾納？羅西尼私立醫院是他們家的吧。」  
　　「對，就是那個伏爾納。」華列燿緩緩地說。車子行經第九大道西馬凱旋門，然後經過圓環區的獅泉廣場。晚間的獅泉廣場總會打起夜間照明，一年四季都是觀光客們必至的景點。  
　　「除此之外，鷹隼也獲得密根利斯伯爵的秘密資助，因為這層關係，替我們拉到不少政治界的協助。」  
　　「政治界？你們拿到哪些人作後盾？」  
　　「科爾賀一家，以及帕藍卡家。」  
　　「卡爾‧科爾賀？」  
　　「卡爾大老已經退休，現在科爾賀家官作最大的，是他次子曼凱爾‧科爾賀，去年當選艾札拉市市長。」  
　　「帕藍卡一派呢，依然掌握議會院絕大部分席次？」  
　　「嗯。過幾天他們會來我家一趟，如果不介意，待到那時再走吧。」  
　　「那當然，我就是為了這件事特地回國。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「安索、安索，等等媽媽。」  
　　艾札拉市西的道奇街是金融大廈林立之處，街道兩旁櫛比鱗次地開滿高級精品商店，其中位於與雪岩街交叉的路口處，一名三十出頭的金髮女子急急鎖上名為「Arcturus」的商店大門，快步走向跑跳步朝公園前進的金髮男孩。  
　　「媽咪，今天爹地會跟我們吃晚飯嗎？」  
　　那女人聽了這問題，莞爾一笑：「你說呢？」  
　　小男孩順著母親的暗示看去，忽然開懷：「爹地！」  
　　有著褐黑色短髮、天藍色澄澈瞳孔的高挺男人就站在公園路口處，他穿著深灰色的羊毛西裝，打著領帶，手中撈著擋雪的毛呢排扣大衣。小男孩衝過去，抱住男人大腿，那男人彎腰拍了拍男孩的頭，把他扛起。  
　　「你這傢伙，又跑給媽媽追。」  
　　「哪有哪有！我有等媽咪呀。」  
　　小男孩格格笑著，伸手從爸爸口袋裡拿出一隻手機。  
　　「爹地今天有沒有打電話跟媽咪說我愛妳？」  
　　男人對那名走向兩人的金髮女子投以一抹溫柔的笑靨，空出一手攬著她的肩膀。金髮女子搖搖頭，也失笑了。  
　　「安索，少問無聊問題。」  
　　「有沒有？有沒有嘛？」  
　　「有有有，否則媽咪怎麼知道我在公園等你們？」  
　　安索斯頓露出恍然大悟的表情：「對喔──」  
　　「走吧，我們回家，今天爺爺要過來一起吃飯。」  
　　「爺爺嗎，爺爺答應送我火車和鐵軌！」  
　　「嗯，我聽說了，爺爺不會食言的。」  
　　「耶──我最喜歡你們了！」  
　　亞曼德‧席隆特抱著安索斯頓，摟著他妻子愛琳的肩膀，三人往下一條街的地下停車場走去。過馬路的時候愛琳回了頭，朝一對停駐於燈飾店前正微笑談話的男女投以疑惑的視線。  
　　「……怎麼？」  
　　「他們有些眼熟。」  
　　愛琳‧赫佐格又看了會兒，她的丈夫因此朝同個方向望去。那是一對年齡與他們不相上下的夫妻，都是剛過三十左右。女人有著淺色的柔順長髮，穿著一襲長裙與長襬大衣，以及素色優雅的編織圍巾。男人身材很好，笑起來眼神充滿溫柔，十一月的冬風吹了過來，男人軍裝剪裁的大衣微微擺盪。他伸手將妻子的圍巾拉整，附在妻子耳邊說了幾句話。街上行人很多，但那兩人輕易地抓住愛琳與亞曼德的目光。  
　　安索斯頓並不明白他的父母為何停下腳步，拉了拉父親的衣領。  
　　「爹地，我想回車車。」  
　　「嗯，好。」  
　　顧慮到小孩怕冷，亞曼德與愛琳重新邁開步伐。一邊走、亞曼德一邊發出恍然大悟的聲音：「我想起來了，那男人是米赫爾上將的兒子。」  
　　「米赫爾？」  
　　「華列燿‧米赫爾，我爸的朋友。」  
　　「啊，這麼說我也想起來，有一次夏維儂酒莊舉辦品酒會，他們也有出席。」  
　　「當時曾交換名片。沒記錯的話，應該分別是范達因‧米赫爾和瑪琳……他的夫人娘家姓什麼？我記得很特別。」  
　　「親愛的，是黛德麗。」  
　　被抱著的安索斯頓似乎覺得自己受到冷落，插了句：「我知道黛德麗，黛德麗有車。」  
　　「對，就是那個黛德麗。」亞曼德先低頭安撫自己的兒子，然後又告訴妻子：「聽說這半年，馬汀黛德麗已經談好併購拜庭的Antipas車廠。」  
　　「哈，你想趁併購前再買一台Antipas的跑車？」  
　　「如果老婆大人允許的話。」  
　　愛琳輕靠著她丈夫的肩：「當然可以，只要我是第一個試開的人。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯抬起他雖然小卻很驕氣的腦袋，搖頭晃腦，臉上表情頗不認同。  
　　「可是這樣子的話，下午茶時間會少掉一次。」  
　　和他對話的是六十多歲的灰髮老人，坐在沙發椅上用和緩的語氣與這名孩子溝通。  
　　「所以德瑞不想認識新朋友？聽說華列燿爺爺家有個和你年紀相當的男孩呢。」  
　　德瑞里西華用力搖了搖頭：「如果少掉一次下午茶時間的話，我不要。」  
　　「說不定那邊也會準備下午茶。」  
　　「有手工奶油捲和薰衣草奶茶嗎？」  
　　「這個我就不知道了……」  
　　「那德瑞不去。」德瑞里西華再度慎重其事拒絕長輩的邀請：「認識新朋友很重要，但下午茶更重要。」  
　　「這樣子嗎……」灰髮老人露出苦笑，微微傾身靠向德瑞里西華：「你說認識新朋友很重要，這句話是什麼意思？」  
　　「因為，德瑞一個人在家好無聊，爺爺不能一直陪我玩。」  
　　「……可是，我已經盡量都留在家。」  
　　「沒有，爺爺每次都在書房在書房……」德瑞里西華抓過沙發上的抱枕，委屈至極地捏在懷裡，想了想後，毅然放開抱枕，跳下沙發。  
　　「好了，德瑞要去寫功課。」  
　　「功課？」  
　　「老師說，每天都要寫日記。」  
　　「幼稚園嗎？」  
　　德瑞里西華點了點頭。不過他思忖片刻，又跑到爺爺膝前。  
　　「如果我每天都說要吃下午茶，爺爺會不會不要我了。」  
　　乍聽這句話，老人並沒有反應過來德瑞里西華在說什麼，但是等他一想通，他的瞳孔因為訝異而微微放大，老人彎身，把德瑞里西華抱到自己腿上。  
　　「爺爺永遠都不會不要你，我保證。」  
　　「如果德瑞一直一直吃下午茶呢？」  
　　「那德瑞大概會變得很胖，但爺爺絕對不會不要你。」  
　　德瑞里西華消化這句保證，露出一抹笑容：「我了解了。我也不會離開爺爺唷。」  
　　「嗯，你也答應爺爺，絕對不離開我。」  
　　「我答應。」  
　　德瑞里西華說完，這才雙腿蹬回地板，一溜煙朝通往自己房間的走廊跑去。等到起居室的門被外面的僕人關上之後，一名大約五十來歲、卻已髮色蒼蒼的男人從落地窗邊走近，在沙發上挑了個位子坐下。  
　　「好久不見，老雷奧納多。」  
　　雷奧納多‧昂‧密根利斯伯爵朝這位突然卻意料之內的訪客送出一抹笑容，一邊倒了杯茶給對方。  
　　「末索里尼，怎麼有空來訪。」  
　　「聽說你找到一位繼承密根利斯伯爵頭銜的孩子，我特地繞過來關心關心。」  
　　「聽說你也添了個孫女，不是嗎。」  
　　「那女孩和剛才的小傢伙看起來差不多大，叫德瑞的孩子今年幾歲？」  
　　「四歲；一九九九年生的。」  
　　「那我孫女還小一點，她是二零零零年。」  
　　密根利斯伯爵伸手撿起被德瑞里西華丟在地毯上的那塊抱枕：「這孩子是我從亞利魯廢墟帶回來的。」  
　　「……亞利魯？」  
　　「幾十年前，我兒子就死在那。我的心裡一直都對那地方過意不去，去年我想不能再這樣念念不忘，讓迪弗開車陪我走一趟，結果卻撿到這孩子。」  
　　「你沒查過他父母的身分？將孩子丟在亞利魯？」末索里尼低頭啜飲手捧的這杯茶。  
　　雷奧納多伯爵搖頭，但這並不代表他沒有調查過德瑞里西華的父母的意思。  
　　「這孩子和葛雷林主導的那件事情有關。」  
　　末索里尼聽了這話挑起一眉：「清掃計畫？」  
　　「他是其中之一。去年他被一些和計畫有關的人帶走，拐到亞利魯遺棄。直到現在，偶爾還是會問我會不會不要他了。」雷奧納多伯爵淡淡地望著德瑞里西華離開的方向：「為了他的安全著想，姑且當作以前的他已經死去，反正從我這邊弄來一個新的身分並不困難。」  
　　兩名大人都沉默了半晌，整間起居室只剩時鐘滴答走動的聲音。  
　　「……對了，你怎麼突然回國？」  
　　「與你為著同一件事。」末索里尼再度低低地說：「雖然我離開這邊好長一段時間，朋友有難，自然義不容辭。」  
　　「既然如此，明天好幾個人都要到華列燿那裡露面，你也會來吧。」  
　　「嗯，他跟我說過了。」  
　　起居室外傳來十分輕快的跑步聲，末索里尼和雷奧納多同時朝該方向看去，德瑞里西華推開大門，衝了進來。  
　　他一進起居室，發現裡頭多了個剛才並不存在的客人，大吃一驚，立刻放慢腳步。  
　　「爺爺、爺爺。」  
　　「怎麼了，德瑞？」  
　　「我的蠟筆沒有金色。」德瑞里西華邊說，邊好奇地偷看這位爺爺的訪客。密根利斯伯爵乾脆招手要德瑞過來，然後指著末索里尼，替他介紹。  
　　「這位是末索里尼爺爺，來自封郚的客人。」  
　　「你好，我叫德瑞里西華。」德瑞里西華大方道出自己姓名，毫不害臊，然後又轉向自己的爺爺：「可是爺爺，封郚在哪裡呀？」  
　　「在一個很遠很遠的地方。」對坐的末索里尼露出微笑：「坐飛機的話要十幾個小時，它位於地球的另外一邊。」  
　　「十幾個小時，這麼久。」  
　　「爺爺這位朋友可是很難得才會出現呢。」  
　　末索里尼一手伸進口袋，再伸出來的時候，掌心裡多了一樣東西：「來，德瑞，這個送你。」  
　　德瑞里西華上前接下，他攤掌疑惑地問：「糖果嗎？」  
　　「這是封郚很受小朋友歡迎的零嘴，叫做仙楂糖，你留著吧。」  
　　德瑞里西華拿著那顆糖果，思忖片刻：「為什麼末索里尼爺爺身上會有糖果？」  
　　「我有個孫女小你半年，她最喜歡吃仙楂糖，所以我身上都帶著呢。」  
　　「那她會不會來艾札拉市玩？」  
　　「應該不會吧，很少有人能夠坐十幾個小時的飛機。」  
　　「可是，如果她有過來，我們就可以一起玩了。」  
　　末索里尼覺得有趣：「既然如此，德瑞跟我到封郚找她怎麼樣。」  
　　「嗯嗯……這樣不好。」  
　　「喔，為什麼？」  
　　「我答應不離開爺爺。」德瑞里西華搖了搖頭：「而且，那邊沒有下午茶。」  
　　「下午茶？」  
　　「下午茶很重要。」德瑞里西華說完這句話，燦然一笑，轉身跑出起居室。  
　　「……真是漂亮的孩子。」  
　　「我很重視他，所以希望他能平安長大。」密根利斯伯爵目送他的背影，嘆口氣：「儘管只顧一不顧全很自私，既然剛好讓我撿回一條命，我就希望他順利長大。」  
　　「不，一點也不自私，這是全天下孩子們的長輩的心情。」  
　　「怎麼，向來最公事公辦的你，也會有這種感觸？」  
　　「封郚並沒有表面上的風平浪靜。」  
　　末索里尼淡淡地說；密根利斯伯爵聽出話裡的蹊蹺，因而抬起頭。  
　　「你的意思是？」  
　　「越位高權重的家庭，越容不下混血兒。」  
　　「你那邊……」  
　　「目前為止一切還好，但幾年後就很難說。」末索里尼從沙發上起身，踱步至落地窗邊，探向窗外的天幕：「不是有個神話故事嗎，諸神的黃昏之前會先有三年嚴冬，中間沒有一次夏天。」  
　　「Fimbulvetr。」  
　　「嗯，漫漫長冬，黃昏前的最後一次警訊。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　和著外頭一身風雪，一名男人叼著根菸，態度輕蔑地走在街上。他雙手插在口袋，但好像除此之外還捋著什麼，華達呢風衣翻飛如羽，連他的深藍色短髮也隨之飄動。走過下一個街口，又一陣狂風颳起，男人身邊的郵箱發出嗡嗡嗡的風的回音。他的右手從口袋裡伸出，甚是不耐地撥開被風雪吹得難過的劉海，金邊眼鏡之後那對暗藍色瞳孔，帶著冰冷漠然的視線，不著痕跡，瞥過斜後方一輛從十分鐘前就已跟蹤他的淺白色轎車。  
　　因為察覺到跟蹤的車輛逐漸縮短他們之間的距離，男人瞳孔微微瞇起，眼中那抹略帶殺氣的尖銳味道越趨強烈，但還是如此淡漠怠慢。他並沒有停下腳步，繼續以與剛才相同的速度往前穿過馬路。前方有一盞明滅閃爍的路燈，早已壞了好些時候，這一帶晚間從來不會有什麼行人或車輛經過，跟蹤男人的車子也明白這個道理，所以，既然已經來到艾札拉市南郊廢棄的海龍監獄附近，對方也沒有繼續躲躲藏藏的理由。  
　　那輛車子完全不掩行蹤，趁男人馬路過到一半，用非常粗魯的手法殺到路中間，硬生生截斷男人正行走的這條道路。緊接著後方車門一開，一名彪形壯漢閃身而出，手拿電擊棒對準男人的脖子猛下。  
　　男人充滿鄙視情緒的臉孔傲慢地皺起眉頭，這一回他從口袋裡伸出的是左手，一把手術刀就拿在手中。他的動作太過優雅，以至於彷彿行動緩慢。但是，剎那間倒下的是彪形壯漢，他的脖子留著一道深可見骨的血紅割痕，電擊棒呯地摔在地上，被男人的右腳踢開。  
　　車內後座衝出第二個人，雖沒頭一個強壯，身手更顯俐落。藍黑色短髮的男人眼鏡之後那對瞳孔一凝，手術刀劃開第二道咽喉。緊接著，又兩名身穿黑色風衣的高大人影現身，其中之一用一把左輪手槍對著他的後腦勺，另一人才安心，手交胸前。  
　　「霍根‧伏爾納先生，乖乖跟我們走一趟，可以保證你性命無恙。」  
　　雖然出口的是沒有任何口音的塞萬唯爾語，黑藍色短髮的男人倒很肯定對方並非本國人民。他沒有回頭，也沒有出聲應允任何答話，手握左輪手槍的男人忽地吐血，胸前湧出汩汩紅水。  
　　原先那男人大吃一驚，正想抽身後退，霍根‧伏爾納左手的手術刀朝他射去，他的喉嚨被整個貫穿，像射飛鏢那樣，他雙眼一瞪，坐到地上。  
　　剛才的一連串劇烈動作惹得霍根的衣襬翻飛不斷，此時才稍有止歇。他隨意撫平皺褶，蹲下身，用已死男人的西裝大衣將手術刀上的血痕擦拭乾淨，眼鏡之後那對水藍色瞳孔沒有太多情緒。他全身上下一如衝突發生之前保持單調、簡單的狀態，除卻右手掌心一片溽紅。  
　　倒下的男人之中，用左輪手槍對準霍根‧伏爾納的傢伙胸前有一片撕裂般的傷口。不像野獸撕咬，倒像被什麼扯開。些微的電流在傷痕處跳動，然後消失。  
　　霍根‧伏爾納重新起身，一台淺銀色的私家轎車駛到了這個路口。  
　　一名戴著茶棕色粗框眼鏡，黑色長髮的女人拉下車窗。車子的後座還坐著一位大約五、六歲左右，和霍根‧伏爾納同樣是藍黑色短髮的小男孩。男孩顯然看見車子之外那些屍體，他一句話也不敢說，乖乖地縮在角落。  
　　「伏爾納醫師。」  
　　那位黑髮女人解開車鎖，讓霍根‧伏爾納坐到副駕駛座，然後重新上鎖開車離開這個區域。  
　　「今天的實驗怎麼樣，凡門。」  
　　「和昨天差不多，還未有進展。」開車的女人淡淡答了一句，眼神不經意地晃到後照鏡，然後晃到隔壁的霍根臉上。  
　　「米赫爾上將那邊似乎來了位很有份量的客人。」  
　　「誰？」  
　　「他們管他叫末索里尼，聽說從兆洲來的。」  
　　「兆洲？」霍根‧伏爾納思忖著這個遙遠區域，然後瞥了眼後座的男孩。  
　　「他呢，有幫上忙嗎。」  
　　「和往常差不多。」  
　　車子裡陷入一片沉靜，那是由於兩人都屬於話少的那一類人。後座的男孩手心冒汗，只好擦在自己的衣服上。他看看窗外，這裡距離家還有好長一段路，如果可以，他真想馬上回家，然後遠離這兩個人。  
　　霍根又瞥了男孩一眼，眼神裡沒有任何溫柔。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　與此同時，也有一名男孩坐在車子的後座，聽著窗外飄搖的雪花聲。  
　　「爸爸。」米勒斯膜‧昂‧帕藍卡手中握著一杯奶昔，喝沒幾口就停下動作。  
　　「嗯，怎麼？」塞萬唯爾議會院現任的議員──巴克瓦德‧昂‧帕藍卡伯爵坐在後座左方，他伸出一手拍拍右座兒子的頭。  
　　米勒斯膜指著窗外的天上：「為什麼天空會下雪？」  
　　巴克瓦德壓低視線，也朝窗外看去：「雪在天上形成，很重，就掉下來了。」  
　　「掉下來？」  
　　「嗯。雪是什麼變成的？」  
　　「我知道，是水。」  
　　「沒錯。天上的雲由水珠形成。當天氣冷，水珠凝結成雪，然後掉下來。」  
　　「那為什麼小水珠不會掉下來？」  
　　「因為水珠比雪還小，更輕，所以會飄著。」  
　　「那如果我也很小很小，是不是也會飄起來。」  
　　「嗯，如果你的比重比空氣小。」  
　　「什麼是比重啊？」  
　　「簡單來說，就是要比空氣輕。」  
　　「像小鳥嗎？」  
　　「小鳥不是飄起來，小鳥用飛的。」  
　　「小鳥用翅膀，所以叫飛，雪沒有翅膀，所以叫做飄。」  
　　「嗯……的確可以這樣說。」  
　　車子駛經一家附有車道的速食店，米勒斯膜知道這是回家前最後會碰到的，立刻指著外面嚷嚷：「停車──停車！」  
　　「……怎麼了，勒斯？」  
　　「我要買奶昔。」  
　　「勒斯，你不是買一杯了，你還沒有喝完。」  
　　「但哥哥沒有，卡萊爾在家裡等我。」  
　　巴克瓦德瞭然，拍拍前座司機的肩，示意他往速食店開。  
　　「既然如此，剛才為什麼不一次買兩杯？」  
　　「因為奶昔會融化啊，跟雪一樣。」  
　　米勒斯膜開心地說，低頭繼續吸吮他的香草奶昔。  
　　  
　　車子晃過免下車點餐口，對面的取餐車道也有一輛車子經過，米勒斯膜視線飄向車外，看到那輛車上也坐著一名男孩。  
　　很淺的金髮，很漂亮的顏色。米勒斯膜的髮色也很淡，但卻不是金色，比較接近奶油般的褐色。米勒斯膜因此不由得多看了那男孩幾眼，對方有著一對明亮的茶色瞳孔，車外雪花的白皙反射在他眼瞳深處，透出十分乾淨純然的美。  
　　  
　　「公主砲彈腿──」  
　　金髮男孩粗魯地抓著兒童餐附贈玩具，拿長髮公主的腿去撞前面開車的男人的肩膀。  
　　「你這孩子，乖乖坐好五分鐘可不可以。」副駕駛座上的女人沒好氣地回過頭來，那男孩格格笑了幾聲，抓著長髮公主的頭髮，把玩具甩來甩去。  
　　「不喜歡這個禮物，就留給妹妹吧，色諾凡斯。」開車的男人，達米安‧傑拉鄧趁紅燈的時候稍微回身同他的兒子說話：「拉拉不是在蒐集這次的兒童餐贈品？」  
　　「我知道啊，我答應幫她蒐集，還要幫她做一座娃娃屋！」  
　　「……你什麼時候對妹妹這麼好？」  
　　「因為她說會幫我跟她的同學交換怪獸卡。」色諾凡斯嘻嘻笑著：「而且她說我的機器人可以跟她的芭比娃娃打架，我們需要一座娃娃鬼屋來玩探險遊戲。」  
　　「你們不要又把客廳拆了……」女人頭痛地說，嘆口氣。  
　　駕駛座的男人露出一抹淺笑，伸手撫摸女人的脖子：「下個月我們請個保姆，妳就能輕鬆點。」  
　　「話說回來，為什麼突然之間有了這筆閒錢？」  
　　「今年五月的時候，我不是被一通電話叫出去？」  
　　「嗯，那天晚上孩子們都睡了，你急急的要我把軍服拿出來。」  
　　「那天我接到一則人事命令，詳細情況就不多說，總之，有個新的單位成立，這幾個月因為多了贊助，津貼也往上調。」  
　　「爸爸被加薪了？加薪加薪？」後座的男孩偏要插嘴，講出一個其實他也才剛剛學會的詞彙。  
　　「對，所以色諾凡斯可以買一直想要的腳踏車，拉拉也可以買那件聖誕禮服。」  
　　「耶！那我還要安全帽和喇叭！」  
　　「但你只能在家附近玩。」母親補上這句：「如果亂騎到別的地方，我就要沒收喔。」  
　　「好啦好啦。」  
　　「也別又載著你妹妹跑到大人找不到的地方。」  
　　「唉，好啦好啦──」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　淺銀色的私家車停駛於艾札拉市西，帕格瑟斯區一條街道前。這一帶很安靜，過了晚餐時間就更鮮有人煙。霍根‧伏爾納開門下車，並沒有刻意與駕駛座上的女人道別，打開後座的門，要求與他有著相同髮色的男孩趕快下來。  
　　街道右邊是一幢獨棟的三層樓洛可可式建築，一大一小的兩人朝著這棟房子走去，霍根並伸手從口袋裡掏出鑰匙。就在這棟別墅二樓的窗邊，一名身材嬌小的藍髮男孩訝異地看到外頭那兩個人，趕緊衝向廚房裡正清洗碗盤的母親。  
　　「媽媽、媽媽，爸爸和哥哥回來了。」  
　　「嗯，好好好，你趕快回餐桌上寫功課，免得等一下爸爸不高興。」正好把最後一只瓷盤沖過清水的女人叮嚀說道，那男孩一溜煙跑向餐桌，爬上遠比自己高的椅子上坐好。他才剛拿起鉛筆，就聽到一樓大門傳來門鎖轉動的聲音，然後是一大一小的脫鞋、上樓腳步聲。  
　　「你回來啦？」妻子身分的女人走向霍根‧伏爾納，接過霍根遞來的風衣。霍根並沒有明確與女人打招呼，只「嗯」了聲，低頭要求跟在他身邊的男孩到樓上洗澡更衣。  
　　而女人，卻連正眼也沒瞧那男孩一眼，將丈夫的長襬風衣稍微折個幾折，拿在手上：「西鐸克今天完成了分數的加減，他才五歲，就已經學會四年級的功課。我帶他做過測驗了，他的智商超過一般水準。」  
　　霍根‧伏爾納因著女人這番話，淡淡瞥向坐在餐桌上的男孩。男孩伈伈俔俔看著父親，動也不動，而被叫去洗澡的另一名孩子也還留在原地不敢邁步，兩名年齡相近的男孩眼神裡有著同樣的忐忑，對於同一個人的恐懼。  
　　「……亞肅，我不是叫你去洗澡？」  
　　幾秒之後，霍根忽然吐出這麼一句。比較大的男孩立刻點頭，一溜煙地朝樓梯跑走。霍根瞥開原本集中於較小的男孩身上的視線，對於妻子剛才所說的話不以為意，甚至帶點苛薄的嘲諷情緒，邁步越過女人，往書房的方向去。  
　　女人訝異地看看丈夫、又看看坐在餐桌邊的兒子，臉上帶著被刮了一巴掌那般的難堪情緒。她抓緊手上的風衣，手指微微陷入衣服，然後轉身想將風衣拿到樓上放好。  
　　「……西鐸克，你在做什麼。」女人忽然注意到西鐸克‧伏爾納放掉原本拿鉛筆的那隻慣用左手，接著彆扭地用右手重新抓起鉛筆。  
　　西鐸克沒有回答問題，只是繼續動作，這讓做母親的火氣有些湧上。  
　　「西鐸克，我問你在做什麼，為什麼用右手寫字？」  
　　「我是右撇子，媽媽。」西鐸克低低地說，固執地在作業本上想用右手寫出一個完整的數字。  
　　「你胡說什麼，你是左撇子，西鐸克。」  
　　「不是，我是右撇子。」西鐸克用力搖著頭：「我跟爸爸不一樣，我用右手。」  
　　「你……」  
　　那女人臉上閃過一抹慍色，正想開口說話，位於書房的霍根卻傳來呼叫她的聲音。  
　　女人低頭看了自己的兒子一眼，又回頭看看丈夫，最後把手中的風衣交給兒子。  
　　「替爸爸拿到樓上放好，然後和哥哥去洗澡。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　西鐸克跳下椅子，接過那件風衣，快步朝樓梯的方向離開。  
　　  
　　「明天替亞肅向學校請假，他要跟我去實驗室。」站在書房門口的男人摘下他的眼鏡，打開書房的燈。他並沒有回頭看著妻子，直接就送出這句吩咐。  
　　「又請假？亞肅這個月已經請了超過十天的假。」  
　　「不關妳的事，妳只要幫他請假就好。」  
　　「……霍根，你沒聽到我剛才說的話嗎，我說我帶西鐸克做過智商測驗，他測出來的結果比同年齡的孩子高太多，他是個天才。」  
　　「關於這件事，我已經聽到了。」  
　　「那為什麼你沒有任何反應，你不高興嗎？」身為妻子的女人，雅斯培‧昂‧奧芬巴哈‧伏爾納，對她的丈夫送出不滿與質疑的視線：「西鐸克這麼厲害，為什麼身為父親的你一點也不為他高興！」  
　　「厲害？」那男人冷冷瞟過妻子臉上帶著敵意的表情：「智商高於一般水準就能叫做厲害，那這個世界上厲害的人未免也太多了些。我以前也是個天才兒童，那又如何。」他隨手打開電腦，瀏覽信件：「想要討得我的歡心就對亞肅好一點，少整天東一句西鐸克、西一句西鐸克。」  
　　「我不要！亞肅又不是我生的！」  
　　霍根抬頭看著發飆的妻子，臉上表情不為所動。  
　　「真的這麼喜歡亞肅，就叫他母親出來照顧！不要把他往我這邊塞之後又要求我盡心對待，你對自己的婚生長子什麼時候關心過了！」  
　　「那傢伙對我的實驗沒有任何幫助。」  
　　「你……」  
　　「天份這種事情一出生就決定，很遺憾，妳的西鐸克並沒有遺傳到我最需要的部分。」霍根瀏覽完信箱，關上視窗，以與剛才相比，更顯嚴肅的眼神盯著雅斯培：「不要惹我發火，快去做妳該做的事。」  
　　雅斯培覺得自己渾身發燙，她好燥熱。  
　　  
　　西鐸克抓著父親的風衣跑上三樓，意外發現亞肅還站在三樓的樓梯口，沒有離開。  
　　「哥哥……」  
　　亞肅朝西鐸克伸出一手，抽走西鐸克懷裡的那件風衣。  
　　「不要拿這個，它好髒。」  
　　「可是媽媽說……」  
　　「那上面有死掉的東西。」亞肅用力把風衣丟得很遠很遠：「爸爸穿著它殺了很多人，所以西鐸克你不要碰。」  
　　「殺人？哥哥你在說什麼？」  
　　「我親眼看見了。」亞肅肯定地說。這番強硬語氣有些嚇到西鐸克，西鐸克遲疑著，才稍微放棄關於風衣的事。  
　　樓下忽然傳來過於響亮的巴掌聲，然後是身體撞上木櫃、以及女人的吃痛呻吟。  
　　「媽媽──」  
　　類似的情況已經發生過不只一次，所以西鐸克一聽立刻明白這代表什麼，他想抽身下樓，亞肅卻抓住他。  
　　「不可以，不要下去！」  
　　「可是媽媽她被打了！」  
　　「不要，不要惹爸爸生氣！」亞肅的腦海裡都是今天從車內所看到、揮之不去的那些死亡畫面，今天並不是他第一次看見，他也相信這不是最後一次。  
　　「不管怎麼樣都不可以惹爸爸生氣！西鐸克，不然你也會死翹翹。」  
　　「誰也死翹翹了？」西鐸克嚇一大跳，急急地問。  
　　「一些不認識的人，我有看到。」  
　　「可是、可是媽媽她──」  
　　西鐸克的身上微微發光，他還沒好好說完這句話，忽然感覺自己的後腦好痛好痛。亞肅一愣，扯住西鐸克，用雙臂抱住他的身體。那一瞬間西鐸克身上的光芒消失了，西鐸克感到某種異樣感覺，好比一股熱流正從哥哥體內流入他的一般。  
　　「不可以讓爸爸知道你跟我一樣會頭痛，這是我們之間的秘密。你頭痛時就告訴我，我會把痛痛帶走。」  
　　「像現在這樣嗎。」  
　　「對，我會想辦法，把你會痛的地方都藏起來，不讓爸爸找到。」  
　　在他的懷中，西鐸克感覺體內一些不安份的騷動的確隨著哥哥的承諾停止，而且逐漸沉入某個很深的領域，深得他不敢踏進去。  
　　被藏起來了，像捉迷藏，亞肅會負責把那些部分藏得妥妥貼貼，絕對不讓他們的父親找到。  
　　「西鐸克，答應我不可以去爸爸的實驗室，不可以。」  
　　兩名小男孩忽然聽到大人上樓的腳步，他們手牽著手，一起跑向浴室。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　窗外雪花颳起的方向讓風的痕跡變得明顯，於是冬天的夜晚彷彿有什麼力量正在空中作畫。  
　　艾斯密‧米赫爾佇立於窗前，兩手貼著玻璃，用一種非常期待能夠到外面玩的眼神注意著一片絢麗的戶外。今天晚上氣溫降得特別低，所以室內暖氣也開得比平常強，如此一來，窗上結了一層白霧，而艾斯密則不斷地擦去霧氣。外頭大雪紛飛，他看見白天堆疊的雪人幾乎埋入新起的風雪裡，茫茫的白色中，構成鼻子的紅蘿蔔還能隱約看見，其他蔬果可就沒有這麼幸運。與此同時，艾斯密又看向庭院那棵大樹，樹梢已經沒有葉子，爺爺親手替他搭建的盪鞦韆正在風雪裡招搖，一晃一晃。  
　　華列燿‧米赫爾走到窗邊，輕輕地把艾斯密拉離落地窗，並把窗簾拉上。  
　　「過來一點，艾斯密。窗邊溫度低，你會著涼。」  
　　「爺爺，我想去外面玩盪鞦韆。」  
　　「現在不可以，風雪這麼大又這麼晚，明天早上再說吧。」  
　　「可是……」  
　　「況且，爺爺等一下有事要忙，不能陪你到庭院。」華列燿蹲下身子：「艾斯密你想一個人待在庭院裡？」  
　　「不要。」艾斯密搖搖頭：「我不喜歡晚上。」  
　　「哈，去客廳找狒狒玩吧。」  
　　艾斯密離開爺爺身邊，跑向客廳暖爐的方向。就在暖爐前方，有頭身形龐大的藏獒佔據了地毯的大部分位子，賴在那邊睡覺。牠是華列燿飼養的寵物，名為狒狒，艾斯密剛衝過去，牠就睜開眼睛，稍微轉了姿勢以防艾斯密跳上來的時候弄痛牠。  
　　「你和狒狒留在客廳，爺爺到隔壁去。」  
　　「爺爺的書房嗎？」  
　　「嗯，晚一點爺爺陪你看卡通。」  
　　「好，我知道了。」  
　　艾斯密抱著狒狒，對爺爺露出極懂事的笑靨，一對過份漂亮的湖水綠眼睛彷彿也發出笑聲，然後便爬到狒狒身上，拉扯狒狒的黑色毛髮。  
　　  
　　「好久沒看到狒狒了，牠似乎還很健康。」  
　　「嗯，狒狒並不難養。」  
　　華列燿‧米赫爾走入他的書房，輕輕關上房門。門板完全闔起之前，他能看見艾斯密的注意力都還放在狒狒身上，沒有注意到這頭。  
　　「所以，既然我們六個都在這裡，就來好好談談吧。」  
　　說這話的是個髮色帶褐的六十出頭老人，坐在沙發椅上輕鬆自在。他給人的感覺不會過於嚴肅，甚至可以說是對孩子們很有親和力的老人。他是葛雷林‧席隆特，某方面來說是這次會議的發起人。  
　　至於他對面的沙發則坐著另一名男人，年紀明顯年輕於他，但卻滿頭白髮，擁有一對鷹隼般銳利而不含糊的天藍色眼瞳。葛雷林開場白之後，這位男人從懷中掏出某樣東西，輕輕地放到桌上。  
　　「末索里尼，這是？」  
　　詢問他的是華列燿，將末索里尼放到桌上的那樣東西拿了起來。  
　　「這東西叫做銀瓶，在封郚，是人人避之唯恐不及的禁藥。」  
　　「禁藥？」  
　　華列燿觀察手中那包東西，透明的塑膠袋裡裝了些許白粉，乍看之下和海洛因頗神似。  
　　「也可以當作一種毒品，過量吸食的話會上癮，有百分之九十五的死亡率。」  
　　「你拿這個出來有什麼目的？」  
　　接下去的這句話，是由另一名男人所提出。他是雷奧納多‧昂‧密根利斯伯爵，老伯爵留著一頭優雅的長髮，用髮帶輕輕繫著，就像大部分遵循古典傳統的貴族那樣。只不過他已不再年輕，因此無法掩飾髮色中略帶灰色的部分。他的眼神溫柔而且睿智，帶著些許的沉重。  
　　「關於這點，我今天會大致告訴你們。」末索里尼緩緩地回答密根利斯伯爵的問題，眼神飄向與會人士中的最後兩位──曼凱爾‧科爾賀，現任的艾札拉市長；巴克瓦德‧昂‧帕藍卡伯爵，目前是議會院的議員之一。  
　　今天的會議之前，末索里尼只在電視上看過這兩名男人。科爾賀與帕藍卡皆是塞萬唯爾有名的政治世家，歷代不乏首相、議會長之輩。如果順利，將來兩人或許也會步上他們祖先的後塵，成為塞萬唯爾政治界的頂尖人物。  
　　這樣的人，或許正有機會改變塞萬唯爾的現狀。  
　　「我想你們應該都知道，賽亞克里爾曾經派人向封郚取經，學習腦波能力。」末索里尼揮開對於太過久遠的未來的想像，繼續往下說：「後來，他們甚至也和霍黨接觸。」  
　　「……霍黨是什麼。」曼凱爾‧科爾賀發出疑問，接過從密根利斯伯爵手中傳到的那包東西。  
　　「這有點難解釋，你們姑且當成地下武裝份子，是和封郚政府敵對的國外勢力。霍黨他們濫用藥物，也就是使用銀瓶，培訓了一些士兵，做為武力基礎破壞封郚治安。某方面來說，是封郚的首要敵人。」  
　　「使用銀瓶嗎。」在場眾人都聽岀這段交代中的關鍵字，巴克瓦德自曼凱爾那邊接過藥品，問了個問題：「所以，俄梅紐先生，一但服用這種名為銀瓶的藥物，會發生什麼事情。」  
　　「九荒。」末索里尼低低地說：「最初的九荒，就是服用銀瓶之後的結果。」  
　　「……那些怪物？」  
　　「嗯。這種藥品能夠激發人的腦波潛力，讓一位原本完全不擁有腦波能力的人，一夕之間成為非常恐怖的殺人機器。相對的，藥效過了卻可能造成心肺衰竭、體內能量反噬，所以才有百分之九十五的死亡率。」  
　　「但如果成功，就會誕生出像九荒那樣的怪物，是這個意思對吧。」葛雷林若有所思，銀瓶傳回他手中。  
　　「沒錯。這種東西被封郚政府列為禁藥，任何有腦袋的人都不會亂碰。但是霍黨濫用銀瓶，培養許多用過即丟的士兵，他們把銀瓶賣給賽亞克里爾，這件事情被封郚知道之後，立刻中斷與賽亞克里爾的教學契約。」  
　　「換句話說，我們對抗的，居然是這種等級的怪物。」葛雷林搖搖頭：「必要的時候會和他們起衝突，有勝算？」  
　　「不曉得，但總得試試。」  
　　「嗯，說的也對。」  
　　「在場的六位，除我之外，你們都有非保護不可的人。」末索里尼緩緩道：「所以你們必須要有相對的決心，如此一來我所提供的協助才有意義。」  
　　「那當然。」曼凱爾‧科爾賀看了巴克瓦德一眼：「我和瓦德在過來的路上已經決定，雖然我們不方便站在最前線，如果各位需要任何政治上的協助，我和瓦德絕對傾力以赴。」  
　　「嗯，為了我的兒子們，我可以用他們的性命發誓。」巴克瓦德相當嚴肅地表示。但聽到這話，葛雷林抬起一隻手阻止他。  
　　「孩子們是這個世界上最美好的財產，請不要拿他們做任何誓言或承諾。」  
　　「抱歉，看來我失言了。」巴克瓦德苦笑。回應於此，葛雷林也露出一抹溫柔的笑靨。  
　　「就把他們的名字留在你心中吧，願他們平安。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　窗外的碎雪敲打玻璃，發出窸窸窣窣精靈遊戲般的淘氣音量。一名神色沉穩的年輕男人坐在他那間總不經意給人嚴肅壓力的議事書房內，眼睛盯著刻有核桃木紋的書桌桌面，沉默了好久好久。屋內燈光昏暗，他手中捋著一杯加冰威士忌，動了動如血般濁重的深紅色瞳孔，看向窗邊，然後又把視線帶回來，來自遙遠北國血統的冰霜般的臉孔，露出稍顯戾氣的表情。  
　　從外表來看，他年紀輕得讓人難以想像掌握著人們望而生畏的工作，但他帶有某種渾然天成，腥風血雨盡在不言中的氣勢，如果他說一、從不有人說二。這男人名為溫斯皮爾‧沙利爾，是無視於這個社會的法律與規範，在地下世界建立起穩固地盤的沙利爾家族教父，雖然目前為止沙利爾家族還不是勢力最大的一支家族，他的成就已經讓許多人敬畏害怕。  
　　原本房裡一直都很安靜，後來隱約地，他聽到有人正朝這裡接近的聲音。一名女人走到門邊敲了敲門板，然後推開房門，懷裡抱著一位長得十分討人憐愛，看來相當年幼的紅髮女孩，女孩擁有絲綢一般，柔順光滑的酒色長髮，微微垂在肩膀，因為還很小的緣故，髮量並不茂密，輕柔的像羽毛。小女孩還抱著一隻彩色的花鹿玩偶，看見房中男人，開心地咧開緋紅色的唇瓣。  
　　「爸爸，比提雅要說晚安──」  
　　女孩甜甜地說；女人抱著小孩走進書房，那男人原本嚴肅冰冷的表情融化，對進來房裡的兩人露出一抹笑靨，起身走到兩人旁邊。  
　　「要去睡覺啦？」  
　　「她明天還要上幼稚園，我早點帶她休息。」女人微抬起頭，對高了她一個頭之多的丈夫說道，男人溫柔地將她的長髮帶到耳後，然後看向女孩。  
　　「刷牙洗臉了？」  
　　「有，比提雅要GOODNIGHT KISS。」  
　　小女孩朝父親招手，然後生澀卻霸道地在父親頰上，留下都是口水的一個淺吻。  
　　「晚安，比提雅。」  
　　「晚安，爹地。」  
　　女人把女孩抱走前，空出一手撫摸過男人的臉頰：「你也早點休息，不要累壞身體。」  
　　「嗯，妳先回房。」  
　　「要我等你？」  
　　「不用了，今天晚上還有位訪客。」  
　　「……這麼晚？」  
　　「是愛琳‧赫佐格。」  
　　女人聽到這名字，因為訝異而微皺眉頭。  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「我也不知道，但若沒有重要事情，赫佐格不是會隨便登門拜訪的人。」  
　　「嗯，我知道，所以我為你擔心。」  
　　「沒關係，不會有事的。」  
　　那女人嘆口氣：「溫斯，我永遠站在你這一邊。雖然很多事情你不能讓我知道，並不表示會因此失去我的信任。」  
　　溫斯皮爾‧沙利爾看著他妻子的眼神忽然帶著尊敬的情緒，然後點了點頭。  
　　「謝謝妳。」  
　　「走吧，小比提雅，我們去睡覺了。」  
　　「拜拜，爹地。」  
　　「晚安，兩位。」  
　　女人帶著小孩離開書房。趁她完全把房門帶上之前，溫斯皮爾‧沙利爾看到他的輔佐正朝這邊走近。那男人名為葉奧曼‧亞臣，他先朝女人敬禮示意，才快步來到書房門口。  
　　「閣下，席隆特夫人到了。」  
　　「嗯，請她進來吧，好好招呼。」  
　　「了解。」  
　　幾分鐘後，有著燦爛金色捲髮的女人被帶入這間議事書房，她的年紀略長於溫斯皮爾，穿著以蓋荷特塞爾羊毛細織成的合身上衣、西裝褲，麂皮縫成的短外套，手中則是狐裘大衣，以及剛脫下的羔羊皮手套。  
　　「好久不見了，沙利爾閣下。」  
　　「好久不見；請問我該以赫佐格稱呼、或者席隆特夫人？」  
　　「嗯，雖然結婚之後並沒有刻意冠上夫姓，對外我習慣自稱亞曼德‧席隆特夫人。」  
　　葉奧曼‧亞臣替愛琳‧赫佐格拉開書桌對面的那張椅子，好讓愛琳方便入坐。然後葉奧曼安靜地取走愛琳手中那件狐裘大衣，掛到旁邊的衣架上。  
　　「今天特地致電拜訪，夫人想必不會帶來什麼好消息。」溫斯皮爾並沒有馬上坐下，而是走到酒櫃旁，以手勢示意愛琳是否也來杯烈酒。愛琳欣然點頭，溫斯皮爾動手替兩人各倒了杯威士忌。  
　　「兩件事情；其中之一我想依你的人脈，應該已經得到消息，但為防萬一我還是應該通知一聲。」  
　　「願聞其詳。」  
　　「上一次幾個家族開會解決賭場分紅，沙利爾讓伊凡‧瓦戈涅夫顏面盡失，瓦戈涅夫家族不會善罷干休。」  
　　溫斯皮爾‧沙利爾點了點頭：「我已經聽聞他們打算暗殺我，這幾天早就加派人手。」  
　　「嗯，若沒有人在背後撐腰，伊凡‧瓦戈涅夫不敢對你下手，你該注意身邊原本你所敬重的那些大老們。」  
　　「……我們的想法一致。」溫斯皮爾‧沙利爾謙虛地問：「但我對於幕後主使沒有半點頭緒，夫人若有想法，但說無妨。」  
　　「除了維索沃，不會有家族願意支持瓦戈涅夫。」  
　　「維索沃閣下？」  
　　「沙利爾家族經營的走私生意一直都讓維索沃窒礙難行，維克托‧維索沃表面上看起來與世無爭，卻從沒真正放開大權。」愛琳嚴肅地表示：「不管從什麼角度來想，只有他們最有可能。」  
　　「原來如此。」溫斯皮爾‧沙利爾眼神瞟向葉奧曼，葉奧曼走上前來，溫斯皮爾低低地吩咐著：「明天小孩去幼稚園之後，也找個名目讓比提雅出去一趟。看安排她到市中心逛街買衣服、或者拜訪朋友都好。」  
　　「是，這方面我會安排。」  
　　「等她回來，所有的清掃就要結束。」  
　　「明白了。」  
　　「最後還有一事。」對坐的愛琳話鋒一轉，溫斯皮爾可以明顯感覺，接下來愛琳所帶來的問句將遠比原先談論的事情還重要。  
　　「我記得，你有一位今年才三歲的女兒。」  
　　「沒錯，和我妻子同名，也叫比提雅。」  
　　很少有人處理公事的時候會把家人也放入討論，那多半不是什麼讓人愉快的話題，溫斯皮爾心中的不安越趨明顯。  
　　「我就乾脆直說，沙利爾閣下。」愛琳‧赫佐格頓了頓，眼神直視她對坐的男人：「你有沒有聽過來自賽亞克里爾的，清掃計畫？」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「聽說瓦戈涅夫家族並不安分，很快本市的黑幫又會有新的衝突產生。」  
　　軍務總部行政大樓的一樓，多風的大廳外頭站著一名手拿咖啡的男人。他是華列燿‧米赫爾，軍務部底下機動特別小組的總指揮。雖然規模上只是一個組別，指揮者的階級卻名列上將，於是乎他名下這個組別的重要性可見一斑。  
　　華列燿‧米赫爾身邊還佇立著另外兩位同樣著軍裝的男人，一人肩上階級標示准將、一人則是上校。這兩名男人，階級為准將的約莫五十多歲，他是華列燿‧米赫爾的首席副官，名為斯帝恩‧德羅爾。另一人則明顯是華列燿的晚輩的年齡，大約三十五歲，名為范達因‧米赫爾，華列燿的兒子。  
　　三名軍人站在大廳之外，軍裝風衣因著從未停過的風勢而微微擺盪。除此之外，還有一名不著軍服的男人，他穿著相當嚴謹的黑色襯衫，西裝長褲，除卻西裝外套之外還披著制式的華達呢風衣，這款風衣的胸前別有胸章，是塞萬唯爾國家警察大隊的識別徽。  
　　「我也有接到消息。雖然目前為止還不想干涉太多，倘若這些黑道間的衝突不懂節制，國家警察會有行動的。」  
　　「儘管嫉惡如仇，如果是野狼與毒蛇互咬，你寧可坐收漁翁之利？」  
　　「就是這個意思。」  
　　華列燿‧米赫爾不帶認同但也不帶批評情緒地看向這位與他交談的男人──卡爾‧德瑞達，塞萬唯爾國家警察大隊的總隊長，下領數十支隊伍，是除了警務部長之外警政權限最大的男人。  
　　「閒聊到此為止，直接切入重點吧。」華列燿從他的副官手中接過一份文件，再將之轉交到卡爾手裡：「這是目前的所有檔案，靜候你的回覆。」  
　　「當然。」卡爾‧德瑞達接下那份文件，瞄了眼封口處代表特殊單位的加印圖騰：「鷹隼。若是加入這個計畫，你們如何定位我的位子。」  
　　「你不是軍隊裡的人，犯不著對我唯命是從。」華列燿頓了頓：「我們需要的是你的力量，如果之後和『他們』起衝突，請提供協助。在那之前我們互不相犯；或者應該說，一開始我們的目的就不互相牴觸。」  
　　「換言之，我是戰力的一部分。」  
　　「對。」  
　　卡爾‧德瑞達點了點頭：「我很欣賞這份計畫，所以會盡全力提供協助。」  
　　「謝謝，這是個好消息。」  
　　「願合作愉快。」  
　　「合作愉快。」  
　　卡爾‧德瑞達向三人示意，轉身離開行政大樓所屬的範圍。  
　　「……你們的感覺呢。」華列燿輕聲表示，眼神瞟向他的副官與兒子。  
　　范達因斂下眼皮：「總隊長是個正直的人，但他正直到太固守己見。如果讓他察覺其實鷹隼計畫的出發點是為私，這個合作關係勢必被迫中止。」  
　　「的確。」華列燿露出一絲苦笑。  
　　「若在最符合鷹隼利益的多方考量之下，恕我直言，卡爾‧德瑞達並不會被我列為良好的合作對象。」范達因以著不算友善的目光瞥著卡爾的背影，他很少用算計的情緒衡量一個人的價值，但如果必要，他其實很擅長此類事情。  
　　「德羅爾，你呢？」  
　　「我的看法大同小異，可以合作，但不要推心置腹，也不用期待長期的穩定關係。」  
　　「嗯。事實上除了葛雷林、末索里尼和密根利斯伯爵之外，我也不認為有誰值得完全信賴。」  
　　「原來您心中早已下了定論？」  
　　「儘管如此，我們還是需要總隊長的力量作為後盾，所以防著點吧。」  
　　「當然。」  
　　「另外，德羅爾，先替我跑一趟特種部隊大樓，把鷹隼留在那的檔案都拿過來。」  
　　「嗯，我這就去。」斯帝恩‧德羅爾行了個禮，過馬路朝另一棟行政大樓走。  
　　現場剩下華列燿和范達因，這對父子對看一眼。  
　　「如果你與卡爾‧德瑞達對上……有勝算把握嗎。」華列燿低低地詢問自己的兒子，而被詢問的人則露出謹慎深思的表情。  
　　「老實說，他很強，我沒有十足把握，頂多只能平手吧。」  
　　「連你也這樣說？」  
　　「不過若有充分準備，能先下手為強。」  
　　「如果我們這方先動手，勝算就大一點？」  
　　「若有充分準備，我能拿下他。」范達因平靜地表示：「只要快敵人一步，我的能力本來就能在瞬間制伏任何人。」  
　　范達因‧米赫爾並不是一個自大的人，他這句話的確中肯而毫無誇張。  
　　他的父親也了解這項事實。  
　　「到時候就拜託你了。若有萬一，非得決裂的時候，我們只能靠你。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「話說回來，」華列燿‧米赫爾開始轉身走回行政大樓，范達因跟在他身邊：「昨天艾斯密回去之後，睡得還好？」  
　　范達因露出一抹笑容：「晚上還吵著要和狒狒玩，被瑪琳早早哄上床，今天早上賴了床呢。」  
　　「這樣啊。」  
　　「下午打算陪他媽媽出去一趟，那對母子不曉得鬼鬼祟祟的約定好什麼事情。」  
　　「喔？」華列燿露出感興趣的表情：「居然連你都瞞著？」  
　　「我完全被蒙在鼓裡，瑪琳一句話都不肯透露。」范達因溫柔地莞爾一笑，然後隨同他的父親進了行政大樓的自動玻璃門。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「這個是玫瑰花、這種叫做薔薇、然後這是月季。」德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯翻開一本百花圖鑑，指著上面各種花形並唸出正確的名字。和他一起趴在地上看這本書的是名有著輕柔的紅色長髮，綁著公主頭的嬌小女孩。她的眼睛是與髮色相近的暗紅，很有朝氣的盯著德瑞里西華所指的那些花朵，還沒等德瑞里西華完整把一整頁的花名都說完，就動手翻到下一頁。  
　　「等一下，我還沒有講完！」  
　　「可是我看完啦。」比提雅‧沙利爾又翻開下面一頁，接著又是順下一頁。她翻頁的速度快到沒人看得懂書裡寫著什麼，事實上，她只是任性又缺乏耐心地隨自己的喜好翻書。  
　　「等一下啦，我都還沒有看！」德瑞里西華生起氣來，從比提雅手中把那本圖鑑搶走，結果惹得比提雅大吃一驚。那瞬間，小男生和小女生都清楚地意識到，自己的威嚴居然受到對方質疑。  
　　「還給我，是我負責翻書的耶！」  
　　「這本書是我拿下來的，所以我來翻！」  
　　「可是你看得好慢！」  
　　「妳根本就沒有在看啊！」  
　　兩個小孩這樣你一言、我一言，到了最後居然互相拉扯頭髮，然後大哭了起來。幼稚園的保姆聽到這陣熟悉的哭聲，無奈地走向這邊蹲下，瞪著眼前兩名小朋友。  
　　「你們兩個又怎麼了，德瑞你不要每次都跟新同學吵架。」  
　　兩名小朋友並不像其他孩子那樣立刻出聲告狀，而是繼續嚎啕大哭。幼稚園的年輕保姆嘆了口氣，決定起身離開不管他們。五分鐘後，第一個人先認輸，比提雅‧沙利爾吸吸鼻子，眼睛被她最後偶然翻到的某一頁圖片給吸引住。  
　　「這是什麼花！」  
　　她的手指非常不客氣的指上去，另一手用力拍了書本。原本還略帶啜泣的德瑞里西華也停止哭音，擦擦眼淚，把圖鑑抓到自己面前。  
　　比提雅剛才所指著的，是形似吊鐘，相當嬌小的白色花朵。德瑞里西華「喔」了一聲，露出得意而且慷慨的表情，又把圖鑑推回比提雅面前。  
　　「這個叫做雪花，或者雪片蓮，花語是美麗！」  
　　「雪花？它是雪嗎？」  
　　「不是啦，這是花，笨蛋，花跟雪又不一樣。」  
　　「可是它明明就叫做雪花啊！不要罵我笨蛋。」  
　　「因為它長得很像雪，所以大家都叫它雪花。我家花園有種很多很多，如果妳想要的話，明天我可以摘來給妳喔！」  
　　「嗯……雪花有紅色的嗎？」  
　　「紅色？妳要紅色做什麼，白色才像雪啊。」  
　　「可是……可是比提雅喜歡紅色……」  
　　「可是紅色的雪花就不像雪花了！」  
　　「我不管嘛，有沒有紅色的。」  
　　「就跟妳說紅色就不是雪花了呀。」  
　　「所以沒有囉？」比提雅‧沙利爾露出有點失望的表情，又吸了吸鼻子。  
　　「不然妳就不要喜歡雪花，有很多其他花都是紅色的。」  
　　「可是我喜歡雪花！」  
　　「吼──不跟妳講話了啦，妳都聽不懂。」  
　　「我當然聽得懂，是你沒有紅色的雪花。」  
　　「我就說紅色的雪花不是雪花，妳好煩喔。」  
　　「可是我就是喜歡紅色嘛！」  
　　「妳看吧，妳根本聽不懂我在說什麼！」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「你們兩個先去對面的咖啡廳坐著，媽媽替爸爸挑件襯衫，馬上就過來，好嗎？」  
　　雅斯培‧昂‧奧芬巴哈‧伏爾納帶著兩名男孩，指著商場大門旁的那家露天咖啡廳。亞肅點了點頭，牽著西鐸克，兩人邊跑邊跳進入咖啡廳，找了個位子坐下。  
　　「媽媽今天為什麼帶我們來這邊？」西鐸克‧伏爾納滿腹疑問，他接過從服務生手中拿到的飲料單，但說實話，因為他幾乎一個字也看不懂，很快地西鐸克就把飲料單給闔上。  
　　服務生並不因為客人是兩名幼稚園年紀的男孩而稍有怠慢。她拿出點單輕聲詢問：「要喝點什麼？小朋友。」  
　　「有沒有奶茶？」西鐸克第一個開口回應。  
　　「嗯，要原味還是焦糖奶茶？」  
　　「那我要焦糖。」  
　　服務生記下一杯焦糖奶茶，轉而看著亞肅：「你呢？」  
　　「我要果汁。」  
　　「我們有柳丁汁、蔓越莓汁、葡萄柚汁、蘋果汁，你要哪一種？」  
　　「有沒有奇異果？」  
　　「奇異果的話，沒有現榨的喔。」  
　　「沒關係，我要奇異果汁。」  
　　「好，兩位小朋友等等哪。」  
　　「謝謝姊姊。」亞肅甜甜地笑著道謝，那位打工的女大學生伸手搔了搔亞肅的頭髮。  
　　「真有禮貌，兩位的餐點馬上就送來。」  
　　服務生走開之後，兩名男孩看向與露天咖啡廳相連的商場一樓。因為一樓的店家採用落地窗玻璃裝潢的緣故，他們很輕易地就能找到在Amos男裝專櫃選購襯衫的母親，接著他們不約而同地把視線收回來，十一月的露天庭園氣溫雖然低了些，若有暖爐的話，坐在戶外的感覺是非常好的。  
　　「這裡離爸爸的醫院很近。」亞肅低低地說：「媽媽要帶我們去找爸爸吧。」  
　　西鐸克不懂：「為什麼啊？」  
　　「昨天你也聽到了，爸爸要帶我去實驗室。」  
　　「可是我……」  
　　「媽媽也希望爸爸帶你去實驗室吧。」  
　　亞肅露出沉重的表情，這讓西鐸克覺得不安，哥哥昨天說過，不要去爸爸的實驗室。  
　　剛才的女服務生端著兩杯飲料走到這邊，除了這對兄弟的奶茶、果汁之外，她還另外放下一盤手工餅乾。  
　　「來，這個請你們。」  
　　「啊，姊姊，謝謝妳。」亞肅抬頭，又是露出燦爛甜美的笑容，好似剛才的嚴肅並不存在。西鐸克訝異地看著他的哥哥，一直到女服務生走遠了，西鐸克才開口說話。  
　　「你喜歡那個姊姊嗎？亞肅。」  
　　「咦，還好吧，怎麼了。」  
　　「那為什麼你要對那個姊姊笑。」  
　　「為什麼……因為這樣她就會對我們好一點。」亞肅伸手抓了塊餅乾放到嘴裡，注視著那位服務生的背影：「姊姊真好，是個大人了。」  
　　「如果我們也是大人，就不用住在家裡也沒關係，對不對。」西鐸克雙腳晃呀晃的，當沒有人注意到桌子底下的情況時，西鐸克就會用這種動作排遣他的不安。  
　　「但是因為我比你大，我應該會比你更快長大吧。」  
　　「才半年而已，不算啦。」西鐸克嘟著嘴巴。  
　　「但我是哥哥。」  
　　「那又怎麼樣，哥哥有什麼了不起的。」  
　　「哥哥要負責想辦法。」亞肅又抓了塊餅乾，塞入嘴巴：「其實我比較喜歡洋芋片。」  
　　「我喜歡馬鈴薯。」  
　　「啊，我也喜歡馬鈴薯，馬鈴薯很好吃，洋芋片也是馬鈴薯。」  
　　「真的嗎？」  
　　「薯條、洋芋片、牧羊人派，這些都是馬鈴薯喔。」  
　　「我通通都喜歡吃──」西鐸克雙眼一亮。  
　　作哥哥的亞肅眼神又飄向商場裡的母親，然後看著他的弟弟。  
　　「我們逃跑好了，西鐸克。」  
　　「逃跑？」  
　　「就像卡通裡那樣，我們自己到外面去蓋一個家。」  
　　「現在嗎？」西鐸克興奮地問，兩名孩子其實對於他們正談論的這件事情的嚴重性，只似懂非懂，他們能夠理解程度應該很了不起，但也僅止於此。  
　　「我們可以到外面去，這樣也不用去爸爸的實驗室了。」  
　　「自己照顧自己嗎？」  
　　「我們都長大啦，所以沒有關係。」  
　　「嗯，我會自己洗澡，也會乖乖睡覺。」  
　　「趕快吧，要走就趁現在，等媽媽回來就會被抓住了。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　亞肅又吸了口奇異果汁，然後和西鐸克分別跳下椅子，那名女服務生覺得奇怪，正想前去關心，眼角卻瞟到店門口來了五位新的客人。  
　　五位──五位戴著墨鏡的男人。  
　　她聽到自己的尖叫。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　艾斯密‧米赫爾穿著一雙黑色球鞋，很有朝氣地從羅西尼私立醫院走出來，後面跟著瑪琳‧黛德麗；他快步走下階梯，跳過地上一畦水窪，然後回過身，笑瞇瞇地看著母親。  
　　「媽媽，我們什麼時候可以把這個秘密跟爸爸說？」  
　　「這個嘛，晚餐的時候怎麼樣？」  
　　「嗯嗯，爸爸一定會很高興的！」  
　　他的母親露出一抹笑容，牽起艾斯密的手。  
　　「來吧，陪媽媽到阿斯佳德庭園挑一條新領帶給爸爸，下個周末爸爸要陪外公參加一場酒會。」  
　　兩人手牽著手，朝對街名為「阿斯佳德庭園」的品牌商場走，商場的外面是露天咖啡廳與噴泉池，因為離家頗近之故，瑪琳‧黛德麗經常到這附近購物，艾斯密喜歡在那個噴泉池邊玩，每走近一步，艾斯密的心情就越來越好。  
　　「媽媽、媽媽。」艾斯密輕輕拉扯著母親的衣襬。  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「我們什麼時候才會知道，媽媽肚子裡的寶寶是男生還是女生？」  
　　「醫師說要滿三個月才能確定。怎麼，艾斯密想要一個妹妹、還是弟弟？」  
　　瑪琳‧黛德麗溫柔地問，艾斯密因為感到苦惱而皺起眉頭。  
　　「媽媽好狡猾，怎麼問我這種問題。」  
　　「哈，艾斯密也有回答不出來的事情？」  
　　「因為不管弟弟還是妹妹，我都會當哥哥。」  
　　「所以？」  
　　「所以……所以都可以，我也不知道。」艾斯密抬起他小小的臉蛋：「媽媽想要新弟弟還是新妹妹？」  
　　「媽媽也都可以，不管男生女生，媽媽都會像愛艾斯密這樣愛著他。」  
　　「像愛我這樣子？」艾斯密想了想，很慎重地問。  
　　「嗯，怎麼了？」  
　　艾斯密低頭思忖著，伸出手指頭開始數：「我今年五歲，小寶寶一歲，明年六歲，小寶寶兩歲，然後是七歲，小寶寶三歲。」  
　　雖然一開始的時候把還未出生的孩子的年齡算錯了，但他的數數理論上沒有錯誤。瑪琳‧黛德麗聽不出來艾斯密正在煩惱什麼，因此安靜地繼續聽著。  
　　「所以無論怎麼樣，小寶寶都會比我還小。」  
　　「你是哥哥呀，這是理所當然的。」瑪琳‧黛德麗停下腳步，低頭注視艾斯密的雙眼。  
　　「……那小寶寶很可憐。」  
　　「可憐？為什麼？」  
　　「媽媽已經愛著我五年了，之後媽媽卻說要像愛我一樣愛著寶寶。」  
　　其實是六年，但母親沒在這個艾斯密頭腦混亂的時候糾正小小的錯誤。  
　　「所以媽媽愛著寶寶的分量，跟寶寶幾歲一樣，永遠都會比我小。」  
　　「原來艾斯密擔心著這種事情。」瑪琳莞爾一笑：「那麼，媽媽這樣問好了，艾斯密會像愛著媽媽這樣，愛護即將出生的弟弟或妹妹？」  
　　「當然，因為我是哥哥！而且爺爺也說，先出生的人之所以是哥哥，就是為了保護將來出生的弟弟和妹妹。」  
　　「哎呀，爸爸果然早猜到了。」瑪琳‧黛德麗雙頰一紅，蹲下身子，一手輕輕地按著腹部：「雖然事情可能會像艾斯密說的那樣，但如果艾斯密也會愛著即將出生的弟弟或妹妹，我想，一年一年地補，艾斯密就可以把媽媽多愛你的那些部分，也都交給這個寶寶了。」  
　　「咦，真的嗎？」  
　　「這個主意怎麼樣，是個好方法吧。」  
　　「嗯，所以，艾斯密想要當個好哥哥。」  
　　艾斯密開懷地笑了，上前用雙臂摟住母親的脖子。也在同一時間，艾斯密的耳朵聽到一陣物體高速劃破空氣的聲響，然後他聽到尖叫。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　比提雅‧逢帝納瓦的面前擺了杯焦糖卡布奇諾、一杯水、以及一本棕黃色皮的燙金古典小說。她的兩耳戴著耳機，手中還拿著另一本書閱讀，她並沒有將注意力放到周遭任何事物，也因此，當那陣即將翻轉整個沙利爾家族命運的槍聲響起的瞬間，她是在場所有人中，最慢反應過來的一位。  
　　「這槍是為了伊凡‧瓦戈涅夫閣下！」  
　　隔著耳機的她根本聽不清楚對方吼了什麼，緊接著她面前的水杯應聲破裂。比提雅‧逢帝納瓦感覺有東西正高速逼近自己，隔壁桌的葉奧曼‧亞臣，她的丈夫派遣在她身邊的保鑣，忽然衝上前把她撲倒在地。有些東西飛快竄過她剛才身體還在的位子，然後竄入葉奧曼體內，這時她的思緒才開始跟上眼前所見，一群男人衝進咖啡廳將槍口對準她，耳機掉了，她聽到另外兩名保鑣驚慌憤怒的咆哮，接著又是子彈劃過，幾乎像是戰場般的景象。  
　　兵荒馬亂之中，比提雅‧逢帝納瓦有了某種奇異的感覺。她低頭檢視自己，胸前不知何時竟溽濕一片，呼吸好痛，她的嘴中湧出緋紅色的血液。耳畔那些尖叫還沒停下，她感覺自己被葉奧曼奮力地拖拉，想要離開現場，但不知怎的，比提雅‧逢帝納瓦有股衝動，她抓住葉奧曼的臂膀，轉頭看向那名開槍的人，雖然比提雅不認識對方，她決定要好好的，把這個奪去她生命的人的臉，看個仔細。  
　　「溫……溫斯……小比提雅……」  
　　震天嗄響的爆破聲，刺穿了比提雅‧逢帝納瓦的耳膜。  
　　  
　　雅斯培‧伏爾納衝出商場，衝向她的孩子。她當然不曉得發生了什麼事情，卻看到無數子彈穿過空氣交織成一片布幕的畫面。聲音很亂，嘈嘈嚷嚷，很多人都在尖叫、逃避，雅斯培‧伏爾納眼裡卻只看得見那名男孩。  
　　那名她所生的，唯一的兒子。  
　　  
　　前一刻還拉著自己的手的亞肅，不知道什麼時候，忽然把自己壓倒在地。其實究竟亞肅是有意識地將自己壓倒、抑或只是本能地跌向他，西鐸克並不清楚，他的記憶裡只永永遠遠牢記著一幕景象，永生不忘，當時亞肅的臉，離他好近好近。  
　　近得當血液在流，從亞肅嘴中滴到他臉上的時候，好燙。  
　　「哥哥……」  
　　「好痛……好痛好痛……」  
　　亞肅哭了，失去所有力氣趴到他身上。西鐸克還沒搞清楚狀況，他用雙手撐著地面，將哥哥和自己一起撐起，卻摸到哥哥背上被某種黏稠的水液浸濕的衣服。他心裡想，什麼東西被打翻了？  
　　「西鐸克、西鐸克！」  
　　雅斯培‧伏爾納叫喚著比較小的孩子的名字，奔向這個地方。亞肅吃力地看向那名應該也被他稱呼為母親的女人，然後看著自己的弟弟。  
　　「快走開……西鐸克。」  
　　「哥……哥哥……」  
　　亞肅像是沒聽到西鐸克的叫喚，直接用手推開撐著他的西鐸克的身體：「快點，死翹翹就不能離家出走……」  
　　他話都還沒說完，雅斯培已經趕到兩名男孩面前，想也不想，抱起其中一位、留下另外一位。  
　　「哥哥、哥哥！」  
　　西鐸克忽然被母親拉起，嚇了一跳，接著發現自己正在遠離亞肅。亞肅也嚇了一跳，那對與自己的弟弟過分相似，同樣清澈、漂亮的水藍色瞳孔凝出一抹淺得無可捉摸的情緒，若有所思望著西鐸克因被抱著飛快奔跑、而彷彿飛揚起來的藍黑色頭髮。其實兩兄弟長得很像，更小一點的時候還經常被誤認為雙胞胎，他其實一直不懂，為什麼自己和西鐸克居然出自於不同的母親。  
　　雙胞胎，明明感情這麼好的，不是嗎？  
　　因為身體的疼痛，亞肅感到一股前所未有的燥熱，腦袋嗡嗡嗡地鳴響著，越來越激烈。他吃力地抬頭，注意到被母親抱著的西鐸克也有著類似的反應；不行──他知道這種感覺──在實驗室經歷無數次的痛苦感覺。亞肅‧伏爾納心裡絕望地想，至少不能讓西鐸克一樣痛苦。他已經這麼努力，每一次西鐸克頭痛他就把疼痛轉移到自己身上，他已經把西鐸克的痛苦都藏起來，藏得很深，所以不可以讓西鐸克和他之間的秘密再被挖掘，會被他們的父親知道。  
　　亞肅的雙手按著石板地面，全身開始無可抑止地發燙，像是努力的、用心的想要把這些東西都毀滅。他的年紀還太小、能做的事情太少。所以說，他才會羨慕大姊姊，不是嗎？長大了就可以去想去的地方，也可以不用做這些爸爸媽媽要他做的，他討厭的事情。  
　　不是說好，要一起偷偷逃走，到外面蓋一個家？  
　　全身熱得像要燃燒，他聽到身體裡的能量劇烈流竄的奇怪音量。  
　　  
　　被母親抱在懷裡的西鐸克，一直朝著哥哥的方向呼喊哥哥的名字。他不懂為什麼媽媽不一次帶走他們兩個，為什麼把哥哥留在原地。  
　　明明可以保護著每一個人，為什麼大人卻會選擇放手。  
　　西鐸克絕望地質疑他的母親，從以前就有的偏頭痛，開始進入前所未有的激烈。  
　　他尖叫，不同於以往身體不舒服的哭鬧，他這次是真的痛苦地高聲尖叫，因為體內都在燃燒，疼得彷彿全身都要散開。  
　　忽然之間，西鐸克看到一名拿槍對準他們母子的人，全身燃燒起來。  
　　西鐸克水藍色的瞳孔因為過度吃驚，不知不覺睜大了。哥哥跌在地上的身體好小，好虛弱，卻也好堅強。火花，就是這種帶著熱度的魔法，他更小的時候曾經看過哥哥變魔術，哥哥偷偷地從手掌心裡，拿出了一叢火焰。  
　　玩火，一種最危險卻又最刺激的遊戲。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「媽媽、媽媽！」  
　　艾斯密‧米赫爾愣在原地，發瘋地叫喚著母親。前一秒鐘還與他交談的瑪琳，一聲槍響之後，居然就躺在地上，爬不起來。  
　　「媽媽！」  
　　像是想要回應艾斯密的呼叫，瑪琳‧黛德麗痛苦地撐起上半身，一把摟住自己的兒子，把他按在懷裡。艾斯密聞到血味，嗆濃撲鼻，他完全本能地感到恐懼，母親緊貼著他的身體都是濕的。  
　　「艾斯密……」  
　　瑪琳費盡千辛萬苦吐出這個名字，摟著她的兒子，然後昏厥過去。  
　　她被流彈打中，從腹部到身下濕了整整一片的溽紅。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　范達因‧米赫爾聽到街上無數救護車奔馳的聲音，在傍晚這個最容易感到絕望的時候，似乎特別讓人神經緊繃。他從位子上起身，自煙包裡拿出一根香菸，走到窗邊將之點燃。站在軍務部行政大樓的高樓層俯瞰街景，夕陽彷彿能夠輕易地燃燒整座城市。  
　　放在辦公桌上的手機左右震動，范達因‧米赫爾呼出一口煙霧，將香菸含在嘴裡走向自己的桌子。手機螢幕上顯示著來電者是妻子的手機，他微微一哂，心想瑪琳神秘兮兮帶著艾斯密出去，現在總算願意公布秘密的答案？  
　　他接起電話，本來一切應該都很正常，他卻聽到十分慌亂吵雜的背景音量。像在醫院，然後是過於專業，因而顯得冰冷陌生的聲音。  
　　「請問您是這支手機主人的丈夫嗎。」  
　　范達因嘴中的香菸掉了，湖水綠的美麗瞳孔因為急怒染上少有的殺氣騰騰。身邊的從屬官皆被那一瞬間范達因的異常給嚇在原地，然後他們看到范達因‧米赫爾奪門而出，絕望地如同再也不信任這個世界。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　救護車經過道奇街奔向北方，剛鎖上精品店大門的愛琳‧赫佐格牽著她兒子的手，因為感覺不安而皺起眉頭。  
　　「媽媽，有救護車耶。」  
　　「嗯，我看到了。」愛琳抱起安索斯頓，本能地把他護在懷裡，儘管他們沒有遭遇到任何危險；接著愛琳轉身走向丈夫工作的那棟金融大樓，撫摸安索斯頓柔柔短短的金髮：「我們去接爸爸下班，晚上安索想吃什麼？」  
　　「牛排，安索要吃牛肉！」  
　　愛琳露出一抹笑容，但笑容裡隱藏著某種直覺上的不安。帶著安索斯頓走進商業大樓的大廳之時，懷裡的手機響了起來。  
　　她不好的預感果然成真。  
　　「媽媽？」  
　　「亞曼德……」愛琳一手握著手機、一手抱著安索斯頓，忽然就停步在人來人往的大廳，沒有繼續前進。  
　　「米赫爾的夫人嗎……你快過去吧。」她講話的聲音微微顫抖：「我也要去沙利爾家族一趟，晚上能麻煩爸爸？」  
　　安索斯頓抬頭，此時的他還無法理解母親正張羅著什麼樣的大事。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　急診室外，血液的味道濃稠得像是戰場。  
　　末索里尼‧俄梅紐背靠牆壁，一臉嚴肅。突來的意外竟打亂所有計畫，每件事情都不對勁，他毫無預警接到通知，然後趕來醫院，才曉得大事不妙。這其實都是一場意外，瑪琳‧黛德麗只不過剛好在不對的時間，帶著兒子經過那座廣場。  
　　沒人料到，那裡竟會上演一場暗殺。  
　　  
　　范達因‧米赫爾就站在急診室內，一刻也沒停止握住他妻子的手。那具倒在急救台上的身體已經虛弱地無法給予回應，甚至對周遭狀況毫無所察。醫師正在插管，有護士想拉開范達因，但范達因說什麼都不肯走。  
　　他的眼神沉著得嚇人，冷靜到末索里尼能夠判斷，他並沒有因為發生在妻子身上的意外而失去理智，他完全清楚自己正在做些什麼。甚至當他領悟，妻子的生命光靠那群醫師，只會一去不回的時候──他依然異常冷靜，沒有做出衝動舉止。但就是這樣才讓人害怕，因為任誰都能感覺到他的憤怒。  
　　華列燿‧米赫爾一接到消息，立刻致電末索里尼。在所有人中，若范達因下定決心做出破壞性的報復，能夠阻止的人應該也只有他。末索里尼不讓急診室的門關上，他得站在這裡，站在能清楚監視范達因的地方，只要范達因做出任何疑似施展他的能力的動作，末索里尼會立刻衝上去將他制伏。  
　　一名六十出頭的老人快步走來，旁邊還跟著另一名戴著眼鏡，三十多歲的男人。  
　　「葛雷林。」  
　　末索里尼依舊保持監視范達因的姿勢，所以眼神沒變，卻能從腳步聲判斷來者何人。那六十出頭的老人點了點頭，示意旁邊的同伴。  
　　「我帶來這位，霍根‧伏爾納。」  
　　名為霍根的男人並沒有開口打招呼，也沒有任何禮貌性的舉止，但末索里尼並不在意。  
　　「你的醫術好嗎？」  
　　「不會起死回生術，但夠了。」  
　　「請過去吧。」  
　　霍根‧伏爾納以著迅速且不失格調的速度走進急診室，看了室內的醫護人員一眼。他的醫師袍襬剛剛落下，就有名護理師替他戴上手套和口罩。接著他推開他們，一句命令便將他們趕出去。  
　　「那傢伙是這家醫院的腦外科主任，將來會接任院長一職。」葛雷林淡淡地說，手放背後。  
　　「我猜到了，他姓伏爾納。」末索里尼眼睛一刻也沒從范達因身上放鬆：「外面那場意外查出端倪了嗎？」  
　　「聽說，是瓦戈涅夫家族起的頭，沙利爾家族有個很重要的成員人在露天咖啡廳。」  
　　「誰？」  
　　「沙利爾教父的妻子。現場狀況很混亂，到現在很多受波擊的人都還沒被救出。不過，聽說沙利爾教父的妻子死了。」  
　　「……這件意外，跟賽亞克里爾一點關係也沒有？」  
　　聽著末索里尼像是想要重複確認般的謹慎詢問，葛雷林有些恐慌：「沒有。你期待有嗎，好讓華列燿的兒子有更深刻的理由找賽亞克里爾復仇。」  
　　「這倒不必。」末索里尼輕輕搖頭。他的眼裡，看入范達因那張刀刻般深刻冰冷的側面輪廓。范達因緊握他瀕死妻子的手，對於旁人的其餘舉動一律未有所聞，他那對澄澈如湖水的藍綠色瞳孔，平靜得深藏不露。明明應該很溫柔，末索里尼卻感覺一股驚濤駭浪的憤怒。  
　　這女人死不得──末索里尼深刻地體會著。  
　　  
　　霍根‧伏爾納的手擺在女人腹上，這裡是女人全身上下受傷最嚴重之處。他能感覺子彈的碎片打入女人腹內，破壞臟器，並且也扼殺了某個應該有機會到這個世界的小小生命。霍根挑起一眉，沒有太多表示，左掌開始發起熱度，遠遠看來，好像還包覆著光，那是某種能量正在流竄的徵兆。霍根的手伸到瑪琳身上，他眼神一變，嚴肅起來。被他觸摸過的下腹發生不可思議的變化，血止住了，他的手竄入瑪琳腹內，然後抽手，手掌鮮血淋漓，卻取出好幾枚子彈碎片。  
　　他用空著的右手按著瑪琳胸前，按在她心臟上方。繼續用左手探入腹部，像是挑著什麼，動作有些噁心。霍根一身白衣，襯著那頭黑藍色的美麗頭髮，因為竭盡全力的緣故，他額角出汗，身體微微顫抖。湛藍色的瞳孔像頭獵鷹，專注十足地緊盯他的病患。能量從他身上移往瑪琳，再被瑪琳重傷的軀體吸收。這樣的過程想必並不好受，但他眼神瞬也不瞬，將注意力擺在救回眼前的女人身上。被割裂的肌肉、細胞因為霍根的幫助一一重生縫合，瑪琳體內接上的東西越來越多，呼吸也開始平穩。  
　　然後她動了一下，范達因這才一驚。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　小時候曾經就這樣一去不回了。  
　　如果要很深刻地敘述這份情緒，德瑞里西華其實無法說清道明。但他就是覺得他曾經有過很不舒服的經驗，如果跟上去的話，就會什麼也不剩。  
　　所以德瑞里西華用盡最大的力氣，硬是拖住比提雅。  
　　「不可以過去！」  
　　他大吼，吼叫的同時不斷對自己提出疑問，究竟是記憶的哪個部分，讓他下意識覺得這麼厭惡、排斥，所以幾乎本能地不允許比提雅朝那陌生男人走去，即使一步也不可以。  
　　「但大哥哥說那邊有蘋果和汽球啊。」比提雅噘起紅紅的小嘴，很是期待，乾脆伸手牽起德瑞里西華，想要把他一起拉走：「不然我們一起去，大哥哥，德瑞能一起過去？」  
　　德瑞里西華卻緊抓著比提雅，帶她拔腿往幼稚園的大門跑。  
　　「不可以……反正不可以過去！」  
　　攤出來的手掌，德瑞里西華曾經毫不猶豫地上前握住，然後他被帶走，被牽著，到了很遠的地方再被放開，然後他失去了希望。  
　　一個完全的廢墟。  
　　他不想再經歷一次，更不想比提雅經歷。但那男人快步上前抓住逃跑的兩名孩子，於是德瑞尖叫。牽起來以後是放開，他就什麼也不剩，一直要到最後，他觸碰到某種帶著溫度的東西，一隻溫暖的手掌。  
　　他那時才想起來，原來手掌也有溫度。  
　　  
　　所以他不想再放開一次。  
　　  
　　德瑞里西華的吼叫惹來大人關注，幼稚園內已經有保母發現兩名小孩居然偷溜出去。同時，一輛轎車粗魯地停駛於幼稚園前，兩名男人下車，他們原本只是著急地趕來此處，卻正好目睹陌生男人的不正常行徑，他正企圖帶走德瑞里西華和比提雅。  
　　雖然沒有人立刻反應過來究竟怎麼回事，兩名保鑣已經拔槍。他們朝陌生男人衝去，阻止他的行動，而陌生男人也發現情況不對，拔腿就跑。車子裡衝出最後一名男人，朝逃跑的男人方向一指，兩名保鑣立時追去。  
　　這男人衝下車，輕薄的風衣飄起，衝到比提雅面前，緊緊把她抱住。他的眼裡好沉，帶著很絕望的恨意，但抱住孩子的手臂卻好溫柔。  
　　「爸爸、爸爸？」比提雅抬高小小的臉蛋，拉扯溫斯皮爾‧沙利爾的領子。這時的她還不足以聰明到能夠理解，她的世界已經被整個翻轉過來。  
　　  
　　三個街口之外，並沒有很遠的地方，另一個孩子被順利帶走了。  
　　沒有尖叫、沒有抵抗、也沒有人知道。而這頭，比提雅安分地待在她父親的懷抱裡，然後朝德瑞里西華送出一笑。  
　　「德瑞、德瑞，這是我爸爸喔。」  
　　溫斯皮爾稍微鬆開擁抱，德瑞因此看見了男人的側臉。那是一名父親，可以為了女兒的安危做出任何事情的父親。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　如果是為了孩子……  
　　  
　　霍根‧伏爾納才剛走出急診室，他就整個人愣住。  
　　「你說……什麼？」  
　　「主任醫師，您的長子人在A棟急診室……」  
　　末索里尼和葛雷林都還站在走廊上，所以也都清楚聽到那名趕來尋找霍根的護理長的發言。  
　　「剛才宣告……重傷不治。」  
　　瑪琳‧黛德麗的病床正被推出，范達因亦步亦趨地跟在旁邊，連看都沒看其他人一眼。華列燿此時才抱著孫子走過來，然後跟上范達因的腳步，離開急診樓層。華列燿察覺到氣氛似乎不對，朝末索里尼的方向瞥了瞥，但並沒有餘裕關心。  
　　還另有一名女人，牽著與霍根同樣顏色頭髮的小朋友，佇立於走廊彼端。  
　　霍根朝兩人投去視線，一種比仇人還冰冷的視線。  
　　「霍根，亞肅他……」  
　　藍髮男孩掙脫他母親的手──用帶有無盡恨意的態度甩開，大吼大叫著。  
　　「我討厭你們！我只要哥哥，我討厭你們兩個！」  
　　末索里尼挑起一眉，甚是不解，卻感覺其中並不對勁。  
　　霍根一掌伸向牆壁，他並沒有過分施力，就只是按上去而已。忽地，牆上以他的手掌為中心，龜裂了直徑比男孩還高的一個圓形。  
　　「西鐸克……你閉嘴。」  
　　被喚作西鐸克的男孩立時噤語，幾乎快哭出來，但那對水色瞳孔依然充滿恨意。  
　　「雅斯培，為什麼西鐸克會在這。」  
　　霍根‧伏爾納冰箭似的眼神看向妻子，不帶一絲溫度。  
　　「還有，為什麼死的是亞肅。」  
　　第二道問題異常嚴厲，雅斯培整個人打了冷顫，就像作弊的學生忽然被抓包，她渾身無法抑止地顫抖。  
　　「這……這是……」  
　　雅斯培企圖給個解釋，手足無措地重新牽起西鐸克，想要得到一點安全感。豈料西鐸克推開母親，轉身就跑。  
　　「西……西鐸克！」  
　　「愚蠢！」霍根急怒，口吻暴躁地吼住妻子：「立刻把他抓回來，妳最好慶幸那孩子有妳說的那麼天才！」  
　　「我……我……」  
　　「滾！」  
　　雅斯培轉身追向兒子，不斷叫著男孩的姓名，她的背影看似驚魂未定。  
　　末索里尼不曉得是否應該加以干涉，看了葛雷林一眼。相對於此，葛雷林的眼光倒投向另外一頭，一名褐髮、藍眼的男人風塵僕僕趕到醫院，與雅斯培擦身而過。  
　　他是亞曼德‧席隆特，加在西裝外套外的長襬風衣還隨著他匆忙的腳步一晃一晃。看了急奔而出的雅斯培一眼，然後眼神射向佇立於走廊彼端的霍根。  
　　「爸爸，他剛治療完畢？」亞曼德來到現場，朝父親送出問句，葛雷林點了點頭。一得到答案，亞曼德走向霍根，霍根卻微退一步，眼神充滿不耐。  
　　「我沒有要你過來。」  
　　「我也不需要你的允許才能出現。」  
　　亞曼德按住霍根的肩膀，感覺他身體正微微顫抖。  
　　「……你這次用了幾成力量。」  
　　「與你無關。」霍根推開亞曼德。而亞曼德很少見的，沒再伸手搭上。  
　　「幾成？」  
　　霍根並無回答；亞曼德毫不妥協地緊盯他的雙眼：「我問你幾成，霍根。你不說，我就自己查。」  
　　「……九成。」  
　　聽到答案，亞曼德眼底閃過一絲驚異：「米赫爾夫人傷這麼重？」  
　　回答他的，是葛雷林：「米赫爾夫人原本幾乎瀕死。」  
　　「那現在呢？」  
　　「剛剛離開，她的病房在五樓。」  
　　「已經平安無事？」  
　　霍根露出冷笑，彷彿亞曼德問了世界上最愚蠢的問題：「問話之前先經過大腦。」  
　　亞曼德淡淡地看去，卻看出霍根除了冷笑之外，還包含硬撐著的疲憊和無力。  
　　「……我們走員工電梯。」  
　　他毫不妥協地抓住霍根，朝旁邊一條員工專用的走廊走，把其他人都丟在身後，推開活動門板。  
　　「爸爸，麻煩你去愛琳那裡接安索，事情牽扯到沙利爾家族，愛琳今晚要過去一趟。」  
　　「我明白了，你放心吧。」  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　得到父親的允諾，亞曼德抓著霍根，進了門內。  
　　  
　　「……放開我。」  
　　亞曼德依言放開霍根，但用眼神示意他趕快循著走廊往員工電梯走。  
　　「九成力量……你能撐到現在已經很不錯了。」  
　　如亞曼德所言，霍根正全身冒汗，因為已經遠離人群，而且時間拖得很長，他開始微微喘氣。往前幾步後，他無法繼續前進，只能暫時靠著牆壁休息。  
　　「如果我沒趕來，你打算在人群面前硬撐多久？」亞曼德有些不快地問，也停下腳步等候霍根恢復體力。  
　　霍根脫下眼鏡，疲憊地垂下雙手：「你這次是為了誰的事情，想知道什麼內幕。」  
　　「我怕爸爸請不動你，為防萬一就過來了。」  
　　「那女人究竟是？」  
　　「瑪琳‧黛德麗，是范達因‧米赫爾的妻子。」  
　　「范達因？」  
　　「聽過這名字吧。」  
　　「原來如此。所以呢，是誰攻擊那名女人。」  
　　「看起來像是意外。沙利爾家族的溫斯皮爾‧沙利爾，他的妻子人在阿斯嘉德庭園的咖啡廳，被敵對的家族暗殺，而米赫爾的妻子正好經過。」  
　　「阿斯嘉德庭園……」霍根喘了口氣。  
　　「不過，幾乎就在混亂發生的同時，好幾個我們原本監視的間諜傾巢而出。」  
　　霍根聽到這話，挑起一眉：「說清楚點。」  
　　「他們趁著監視減弱的時候四散各處，差點帶走沙利爾家族的女孩，以及密根利斯伯爵的孩子。」  
　　「兩件事情有關係嗎……」  
　　「沒有直接關係，但賽亞克里爾巧妙利用這場混亂。」亞曼德停了停：「帕藍卡伯爵的長子失蹤了。」  
　　「被帶走？」  
　　「我們估計是。」  
　　霍根一陣冷笑，覺得好累。  
　　亞曼德表情有些抱歉：「另外，我剛剛聽說……亞肅的事。他竟也在阿斯嘉德庭園。」  
　　「所以呢？」  
　　「我很遺憾，請節哀。」  
　　霍根斂下眼皮。  
　　「你們都誤會了，死一個孩子有什麼好節哀。」霍根說著這句話的時候語氣冰冷，亞曼德因此訝異地看著他。  
　　「你這什麼蠢話，他不是你兒子嗎？」  
　　「你倒不如擔心實驗體少了一個。」  
　　亞曼德臉色一變，詫然瞪著霍根：「你果然還利用亞肅做那種事！」  
　　霍根瞇起眼瞳，冷冽異常：「即使你以與我決裂要脅，我也無動於衷的事情，你有天真到認為過一兩年我就會放棄進行？」  
　　這句話完全堵住亞曼德的口，他不曉得應該說些什麼。  
　　「那麼，既然我已乖乖合作醫好那名女人，你的責任也了，滾開吧。」霍根一手扶著牆壁，一手揮開亞曼德，腳步蹣跚地往電梯的方向走。  
　　「……要打賭嗎？」亞曼德冷冷地問。  
　　霍根不解，停下腳步。  
　　「賭什麼？」  
　　「我賭再十秒，你就會昏倒。」  
　　霍根又露出一絲冷笑，只不過這回笑容裡藏著無奈。  
　　「你的體力已經到極限了。」  
　　「果然，真的瞞不住。」  
　　亞曼德嘆口氣：「要我聯絡誰？」  
　　「醫療組裡的人，把副組長叫來。」  
　　亞曼德伸手從霍根的口袋裡掏出手機，一邊扶住身體發軟的他。  
　　「這次會睡多久？」  
　　「大概三個小時。」  
　　說完這句話，霍根眼前一黑，昏了過去。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　瑪琳‧黛德麗緩緩睜開眼睛，全身痠痛。她的口好乾，嘴唇皸裂，她想起身替自己拿杯水，卻沒想到光是動一根手指，就渾身無力。  
　　她失神地躺了回去，望著陌生的天花板思考自己人在何處，然後感覺手邊有些騷動。  
　　范達因從原本失神的狀態醒了過來，用力握住妻子的手。  
　　「瑪琳。」  
　　「我……」  
　　她發現自己躺在一張床上，看起來像是醫院。  
　　「不要亂動，醫師說還要休息幾天。」范達因溫柔地表示，一手撫過她的臉頰，愛憐地將劉海撥到耳後。她轉頭，看見病床邊的行軍床上睡著艾斯密，他手中抓著范達因的軍帽，有條毛毯蓋著他的身體，睡得很熟。  
　　「艾斯密還好嗎？」  
　　「他很好，但昨天哭了一夜。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「他以為妳不會再醒來了。」  
　　瑪琳皺起眉頭，吃力地回想著，想要搞清楚自己究竟發生什麼事情：「昨天到底……」  
　　她的腹部一陣疼痛，這讓她身體本能地縮起來。  
　　「怎麼？」范達因一急，起身關心。瑪琳無力地掀開被子，注意到自己全身上下幾乎都纏著繃帶，但以腹部的傷勢最重。  
　　「啊，昨天……」  
　　她回想，眼瞳忽然睜大，不可置信地瞪著丈夫。一瞬之間，她感覺身體好空，她手掌按著自己的下腹，想起某種可能性之後，她臉上頓失血色，一陣噁心。  
　　「是不是沒有了，是不是已經沒有了？」  
　　瑪琳毫無預警的歇斯底里，范達因吃了一驚，趕緊伸手抱住她。  
　　「不要這樣，沒有關係，還有機會的。」  
　　「沒有了……真的沒有了！」瑪琳急急地哭，全身發軟。  
　　「不要這樣，瑪琳，靜下來！」  
　　「沒有了……我體內什麼也沒有，不要騙我！醫師說這可能是最後一次……以後真的很難……真的……」  
　　「我們有艾斯密。」范達因緊摟著她：「我們有艾斯密，這就夠了。如果連妳也不剩，我不能保證自己會做出什麼事情。」  
　　「你……你說什麼？」  
　　「幸好妳沒有死。知道嗎？」范達因用像唸咒般的口吻說話：「妳一定要牢記這點，瑪琳，幸好妳沒有死。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　艾札拉市的東區，已經廢棄多年、連地痞流氓也沒興趣接近的老舊工廠內部，倒臥著一名褐髮、棕眼的年輕男孩。他的身體以一種不自然的姿勢瑟縮著，不斷發抖，嘴裡吐出毫無意義卻能讓人感覺難過的呻吟，手腳抽蓄。  
　　有陣風吹過，工廠的鐵皮屋頂轟轟作響，男孩痛苦地抬起頭，全身發燙，後腦疼得好像要爆炸一般。風還沒止息，他隱約聽到人的腳步聲，一名大約五十多歲的白髮男人閃進來，訝異地看著他。  
　　「找到了！」  
　　他揚聲，朝外頭喊。幾乎同時又有另一名男人出現，六十出頭，臉上表情驚訝與謹慎並存。  
　　「是他嗎？」第一個男人詢問；第二個男人搖搖頭，並不確定，因此叫著外頭的人：「亞曼德、帕藍卡伯爵？」  
　　最後兩名男人匆忙出現，他們的年齡相較於前兩者，顯得年輕許多。巴克瓦德‧昂‧帕藍卡跟著亞曼德‧席隆特的後頭進入工廠，一眼看見地上的男孩，他臉色一變，幾乎什麼也不管就要衝過去。  
　　「等一下！」末索里尼卻攔住他：「你確定沒錯？」  
　　「的確是他，卡萊爾！」  
　　地上的男孩吃力地想爬起來，因為他聽到父親的聲音。這讓他覺得安全了些，但彷彿燃燒般燥熱的身體並不因此而讓他好過。  
　　「爸……爸爸……」  
　　「卡萊爾。」巴克瓦德甩開末索里尼，奔向自己的孩子，一手攬去就輕柔地把他按在懷裡。他感覺兒子正在發燒，但同時手腳冰冷，這讓他覺得好急。  
　　「沒事了，爸爸在這裡，卡萊爾乖。」巴克瓦德輕聲哄著，杷梳著也不過才六歲多的孩子的頭髮，卡萊爾額前都是汗水，雙眼迷茫，想必因為高燒而逐漸失去意識。  
　　「他怎麼了？」那六十出頭的男人，葛雷林‧席隆特狐疑地走過來，卻覺得卡萊爾的情況太不對勁：「等等，讓我看看。」  
　　「卡萊爾他……」  
　　「怎麼會──退開，通通退開！」  
　　末索里尼一陣大吼，所有人都愣住，葛雷林粗魯地把巴克瓦德扯離地上的男孩，反應最快的是亞曼德‧席隆特，他衝到男孩與大人之間，一道由風所形成的屏障忽然就擋在面前，然後霧煙般的黑氣湧上，爆破似地，襲向眾人，卻被亞曼德所形成的屏障給硬生生擋下。  
　　「卡萊爾！」  
　　「等一下，我說等一下！」  
　　葛雷林扯住巴克瓦德，不讓他輕舉妄動。他看向末索里尼，末索里尼緊蹙著眉，身影消失，再出現在半昏迷的孩子旁邊。  
　　「……銀瓶。」  
　　末索里尼撿起地上一包藥品，搓揉片刻就知道答案。  
　　「他們灌了這孩子銀瓶。不好，亞曼德，請你過來。」  
　　亞曼德依言過去，地上的孩子正痙攣著，看起來很痛苦，亞曼德卻不敢上前碰他。末索里尼看向孩子的父親，巴克瓦德幾乎就要發飆。雖然末索里尼能夠理解一名父親只能眼睜睜看著孩子生病痛苦的掙扎心情，但卻依然用眼神示意葛雷林不讓巴克瓦德靠近。  
　　「亞曼德，你用你控制的風將這孩子圍在中間，越密越好。」  
　　末索里尼下令；亞曼德幾乎同時就照做了。他大概能夠猜到末索里尼要他這麼動作的原因，從這不過六歲大的孩子身上，正不斷滲透出陰沉的黑氣，汙濁得令人詫異。  
　　亞曼德一手平舉，念頭一動，幾道風已形成，如牆壁般包圍著卡萊爾，那些黑色的霧氣開始聚集，被風牆給阻擋在內。  
　　巴克瓦德一急，差點甩開葛雷林。所有的黑氣都留在他的孩子身邊，散不出去，他認為要不了多久卡萊爾就會窒息！  
　　「我們不會害他，你冷靜點！」末索里尼生氣地吼住巴克瓦德，這令巴克瓦德一愣，不敢動作。  
　　「你們……」  
　　「好好看著！」  
　　末索里尼粗聲粗氣地說，另一手擺在接近卡萊爾的上方，雖然離孩子很近，並沒有直接碰到，他們中間還隔著亞曼德所控制的風。那股風正有效率地聚集從卡萊爾身上冒出的黑氣，然後黑氣又被末索里尼本人所吸收。  
　　「那些到底是什麼……」巴克瓦德無力地問，又急又怒。  
　　「某種你兒子的意念製造出來的東西。」葛雷林淡淡地說：「沒有名字，也不需要，但很顯然帶著強大的殺傷力。」  
　　「可是，他怎麼會──」  
　　「沒聽到嗎，銀瓶。那東西就是他媽的這麼該死。」末索里尼一邊動作一邊分神說道，少見地罵了髒話，可想而知他心裡很憤怒：「人渣，賽亞克里爾居然餵一個這麼小的孩子銀瓶，愚蠢的傢伙……」  
　　他的身體毫無困難地吸收了卡萊爾身邊所有黑氣，然後黑氣冒出的速度逐漸比不過吸收，亞曼德放輕他所製造出來的風，好讓末索里尼可以徒手觸摸卡萊爾。  
　　末索里尼按著卡萊爾的後腦，那雙瞳孔沉著得令人害怕。  
　　卡萊爾翻轉眼球，迷迷糊糊地看向父親，他的意識似乎開始恢復，身體的熱度也逐漸退下。  
　　「……你過來吧，帕藍卡伯爵。」  
　　最終，卡萊爾軟趴趴地躺在地上，末索里尼則鬆開手掌，解了禁止令。巴克瓦德立刻趕去，抱起自己的兒子，身為父親的臉上幾乎沒有血色。  
　　「到底發生了什麼事？」  
　　「他被餵食銀瓶，所以腦波能力被激出來。」末索里尼撇過頭，臉色不太好看：「但至少他沒有瘋。帕藍卡伯爵，通常，十萬個服用銀瓶的人，只有一個能逃過發狂的命運。」  
　　「十萬分之一……」  
　　「我不曉得這對你兒子來說是好事或壞事，他沒瘋，但他的力量已經被激出來。」  
　　「什麼意思？」巴克瓦德抱著那名男孩，起先只是充滿疑惑地問，卻轉念一想，防備地瞪向末索里尼：「你說的壞事，是什麼意思。」  
　　「他已經不是正常人了。亞曼德、葛雷林，你們也能感覺出來吧？」  
　　末索里尼望向那對父子。葛雷林臉色嚴肅，一語不發，亞曼德則用困擾中摻雜不知所措的表情看著巴克瓦德懷中的男孩。  
　　「他的身上……」亞曼德‧席隆特思忖著如何將自己的感受付諸言詞：「不斷散發某種能量。」  
　　「那是環繞在他身邊的波動。這種波動很沉，一般人不容易察覺，但對同樣能夠使用腦波能力的人來說，就不同了。」末索里尼緩緩地說：「換言之，賽亞克里爾的人也能感覺到。我想他們本來打算把你的長子當成實驗體，卻沒想到這孩子被餵食銀瓶後，激發出他們無法應付的潛能。」  
　　當末索里尼這麼推論的同時，葛雷林已經在四處走走看看。他來到原本卡萊爾倒臥處不遠的鐵櫃旁，清楚看見那邊有一灘很新的血跡，血液還未凝固。  
　　從血量來看，大概只有一個人吧。他的視線往前延伸，血跡透露出失血者離開的方向，順著那條路去，則能隱約看見兩種帶血的足印。  
　　至少兩人，一人負傷。應該是這個樣子。  
　　「所以呢，賽亞克里爾的人也能感覺，這是什麼意思，他們會來抓他？」  
　　「對。」  
　　末索里尼給了巴克瓦德不喜歡聽的答案。  
　　「他們會把他抓回去，或者，至少會殺了他。」  
　　「為什麼？你們說的波動，你們自己也有？為什麼賽亞克里爾人只抓他！」  
　　「這和那不一樣，這種波動稱為澴波，一般剛學腦波能力的人多少都有，但只有一瞬之間被激發的才會像你的長子這般明顯。能力瞬間被激發並開始出現澴波，是好事也是壞事，如果得到正確的指導，能較一般人佔優勢，但若沒有，會發生什麼事情，我也不敢保證。」  
　　末索里尼躑躅著，看了葛雷林一眼。一直都滿沉默的葛雷林此時點點頭，像是默許了什麼。  
　　「我就直接說吧……」末索里尼眼神銳利地看著巴克瓦德：「把你的長子交給我，我帶回封郚。」  
　　「……你開什麼玩笑？」  
　　「我沒有開玩笑。讓他去封郚接受最正統的腦波能力教育，如果留在國內，光是這種清楚明瞭的澴波，一星期之內他就會被賽亞克里爾的殺手找上。」  
　　「我們不可能二十四小時擔任你兒子的保鑣。」葛雷林也開口表示：「帶走你兒子的人或許沒有殺死被激出澴波的他的實力，但接下來派出的人就很難說。或者，你寧願眼睜睜看著你兒子被殺？」  
　　「閉嘴！」  
　　「這是事實。賽亞克里爾的清除計畫目的就是剷除任何塞萬唯爾境內、可能被培養出來的強大腦波能力使用者。你以為他們會放任一名已經出現澴波的人？」  
　　巴克瓦德緊抱著懷中的孩子，那對鬱黑色的瞳孔兇狠得像要殺了他們所有人。  
　　「如果把他送去封郚，能保證他性命無虞？」  
　　「我不曉得，看他的造化。封郚並不是一個無條件歡迎外國人的地方，但我保證，活命機會遠比讓他留下大。」末索里尼幾乎面無表情地說：「如果你同意，我今晚就帶他走。」  
　　「今晚……」  
　　「今晚我要回去一趟，過一陣子才回來。」  
　　聽到這話，並不知情的亞曼德明顯吃驚：「但是這麼一來，我們能作為戰力的人就少一位。」  
　　「我會趁賽亞克里爾有大動作之前回來，但不可能無時無刻留在塞萬唯爾，畢竟我在封郚領有公職。」  
　　「……抱歉，是我失言。」  
　　「不，請不要這麼說。」末索里尼看向巴克瓦德‧昂‧帕藍卡：「快吧，做決定。如果接受這樣的處置方式，我今晚就帶他走。」  
　　巴克瓦德絕望地閉上眼。  
　　「好，我答應你。」  
　　一得答覆，末索里尼從巴克瓦德懷中抱走那名孩子。  
　　「從現在開始，就當作這男孩死了，這樣對你或你的家人都比較好。你還剩下另一名孩子，對吧，好好照顧他。雙胞胎往往繼承強度不相上下的腦波能力，一定要看好另外一個，別再讓賽亞克里爾有機可趁。」  
　　巴克瓦德一個拳頭捶向地面，從齒縫間擠出這句話：「不用你說我也知道……我不會再給他們這種機會！」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　二零零三年的十二月中，艾札拉市已幾乎籠罩在冬日的狂風暴雪。  
　　艾札拉國際機場，深夜的出境大廳旅客並不太多，一名身材高大的老人穿著一襲風衣，牽著大略是小學一年級年紀的孩子。一大一小的旅行組合並沒有攜帶太多行囊，一如來時那般低調簡便。  
　　他們跟航空公司櫃檯劃位完畢，坐著手扶梯上到機場四樓，正準備進入海關盤查行李。老人不經意地回頭，看見有名穿軍服的男人獨自佇立於牆邊不太顯眼的位置，表情嚴肅中略帶笑意地看著自己。  
　　「……華列燿。」  
　　「我聽葛雷林說了。這位就是帕藍卡伯爵的長子？」華列燿‧米赫爾低頭看著老人牽著的男孩，露出一抹親切的笑容：「你好，委屈你了。」  
　　男孩顯然感覺得出兩名大人有話要說，因此放開原本握著的老人的手，往前走兩步，伏趴在能夠看見飛機的窗台上發呆。  
　　「今晚的飛機？走這麼倉促。」  
　　「我臨時接到封郚的通知，得回去一趟處理事情。」  
　　華列燿‧米赫爾看向窗外：「風雪大成這樣，航班竟沒有延誤？」  
　　「飛往『殷地亞』的飛機，從來沒有延誤過。」末索里尼‧俄梅紐微微斂下雙眼：「他們總有辦法讓飛機起飛，這點倒不用我們這些乘客操心。」  
　　「……那麼，帶他到封郚之後，這男孩會被如何處置？」華列燿又問，話語裡有著並未刻意藏匿的擔憂：「你之前提過，封郚並不歡迎外國人，就連混血兒也備受歧視，難道他過去不會有問題？」  
　　「嗯。」末索里尼視線帶往男孩，又收回兩人之間：「我已經慎重地告訴他──卡萊爾了。我會把他交給別人照顧，一個比較有能力保護他的人。他或許會過得很辛苦，但這是目前對他比較好的處置。現在他六歲，再十幾年，等他長得夠大，他可以再回塞萬唯爾。」  
　　「……希望到時候這一切能夠結束。」  
　　「但願如此。」末索里尼低頭看了看行李：「最好趁他們長得夠大之前，事情就能在我們手上了結。好讓他們平平凡凡地長大，像正常人一樣，或許順利唸到大學畢業，找個穩定但無趣的工作，談場戀愛，做些每個平凡人都會犯的蠢事，庸庸碌碌度過這一生。」  
　　「希望吧，希望他們都能當平凡人。」  
　　末索里尼伸手招來卡萊爾：「我們走吧。」  
　　卡萊爾跑到兩名大人身邊，卻指著窗外：「如果雪一直這樣下著的話，有一天會不會就沒有了？」  
　　「沒有？」  
　　「因為雪一直下，天上都不會沒有雪了嗎？」  
　　「……或許吧，但是，沒人知道雪要下多久，才會下完。」  
　　「我知道喔。」卡萊爾露出一抹很可愛的微笑，牽著末索里尼的手：「我和勒斯一起看書的時候有看到，三年，雪一直一直下三年之後，就是諸神的世界大戰，然後很多東西就會不見，要重新來過。」  
　　「Fimbulvetr，對不對？」  
　　「我不知道，但書上說要下三年。」  
　　「……三年嗎。好，就三年。」末索里尼抬起頭，看著華列燿：「就三年。三年之後，試著結束這些。」  
　　「三年嗎。」  
　　「可以的，不需要殺光九荒，只要殺死接近一半的他們，我們就成功。」  
　　華列燿露出苦笑：「我不曉得這是誑語或真有可能，但，試試看吧。」  
　　「我會再回來的。替我告訴葛雷林他們。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　得到華列燿的回答，末索里尼這才牽著卡萊爾，一老一少並沒有刻意道別，走入了海關處。  
　　  
　　The First Winter: Born as ghosts, breath as ashes. Walk as snowflakes, speak as abyss. The world still remains silent, and suddenly comes down with only a kiss.  
　　


	2. The Second Winter - Perish Twice

　　Fimbulvetr  
　　The Second Winter: Perish Twice  
　　  
　　  
　　二零零六年的十一月十八日，那天夜裡是當年冬季的第一場雪。濕濕冷冷的天氣，降雪之後，月光特別皎潔，也就顯得暗巷裡的清掃特別的黝黑。  
　　一切發生得很安靜，兩抹頎長冷漠的影子佇立一側，另一側則是幾乎毫無防備之力，只能被動等待自己死期的獵物。  
　　有如獵人的兩人都戴著帽子。其中，身高略高的男人戴著軍帽，身上的軍用風衣正隨風擺盪。他大盤帽下是一頭黯淡的褐色短髮，搭配冷冽的湖水綠眼瞳，不帶生氣，沒有一點情緒。另一人則穿著防風雨衣，立領使得他的臉孔在月色下有些難以分辨。湛藍色的瞳孔迸出一道過於銳利的視線，令得遭受審視的人頭皮發麻。  
　　「這是最後一位。」  
　　戴大盤帽的男人視線放低，右手彈指，一陣彷彿是風的氣勢從他身後向前畫出弧度，把整條巷弄都圍在裡頭，當然也包括巷尾正不知該如何是好的獵物。  
　　「關起來了。」  
　　另一人往前幾步，雨衣袖口之下是染血的麂皮手套。修長、寬大的手掌微微高舉，已經準備好下一步動作。藉由月色觀察，可以看見他手掌兩旁連出一對透明的風的羽翼。有如指揮家般堅定而圓滑的手勢，不經意地向前劃開，兩道風凌厲而出，趕至巷尾的獵物身邊，切斷他雙臂。  
　　「吼──啊──呼……你們……」獵物發出疼痛的怒吼，跌在自己斷臂後的血水中，他雙腳不斷踢打地面，想要逃出暗巷，雖然明明前方還有很長的路，獵物卻被困在一個無法以肉眼辨識的阻礙前，怎麼樣都走不出去。  
　　「……交給席隆特先生您、或者我處理的，應該都是青草才對吧。」那戴著大盤帽的男人警戒地問，對於獵物毫無反抗感覺怪異，而很顯然，另一人也起了疑心。  
　　被視為獵物的男人聽得明白塞萬唯爾語，他因此收起驚慌，微微一哂，彷彿稱讚前來殺害他的兩人顧慮到此一層面。  
　　「本想趁你們放鬆之時，反將一軍。」  
　　「……那還不如趁此刻展現實力，因為我們不會有放鬆的時候。」戴麂皮手套的男人從大衣裡拿出煙包，看似漫不經心。他把香菸含在嘴中，用打火機點燃。  
　　「很多事情，試了就知道。」  
　　身為獵物的對象輕聲搭話，忽然就消失不見。他被截斷的雙臂還留在原地，兩人只看見血液的潑灑痕跡提示他移動的方向。  
　　「以系統來說，是生物體變化。」戴大盤帽的男人簡單表示。他小幅度轉身，視線追著高速移動的獵物跑。那獵物一邊移動，一邊從原本雙臂的位子重生出兩條手，他企圖突破男人禁錮出的結界範圍，卻找不到施力點。  
　　「原來如此，你就是范達因‧米赫爾嗎。」獵物放棄變換位置，改成直立而肯定地直視戴大盤帽的男人。男人沒開口回應，算默認。  
　　「這結界和一般結界不一樣……一般結界形成之後會有個脆弱點，從最薄的地方加以突破就能敞開，但你的結界並不是以包圍為概念成形。」  
　　范達因‧米赫爾並沒有回答問題，看似無動於衷。  
　　那獵物繼續說：「這是以原始腦波造成空間斷層，所以無法突破，對不對，大名鼎鼎的米赫爾。」  
　　「除非你的腦波比我強大。」范達因此時微啟雙唇：「否則只是白費力氣。」  
　　「嘿嘿……米赫爾上將之子，上級們亟欲剷除的對象。據說擁有本世紀最強的腦波能力？能夠掌握被視為禁忌之一的空間斷層，果然很強，遇到你，我滿幸運。」獵物冷笑幾聲，聲音裡卻透露著不安。他看向另外一人，毫不客氣地問：「你呢，你又是哪一位？」  
　　「我不與死人交談。」湛藍色的瞳孔輕輕一凝，彷彿收曲般的指揮手勢，五道凌厲風勢射向獵物。那傢伙身形一閃，迅速避開，風勢卻毫不含糊地追趕而上，突破他胸肺軀幹共五處，被視為獵物的男人腳步蹌踉，咳出鮮血，但他不以為意。  
　　「我並不怕你們……雖然我的能力不能用來攻擊，卻能不斷重生而且只有微小的副作用。無論殺死幾次都沒有差別，我能重複修補自己……」  
　　「這有什麼意義？殺一次死一次，然後再活一次，玩著這個沒有循環價值的遊戲？」  
　　「嘿嘿……我的細胞會記下每一次被攻擊的脈絡，況且現在早已超過我約定回報上級的時間，他們會派人搜尋，一旦找到我，即使你們逃走也沒有用，我的細胞留下的情報足以讓你們在下次的戰役裡失敗。」  
　　「原來如此，的確滿特別的。」范達因‧米赫爾冷冷地說，看向他的同伴：「不管他是不是在虛張聲勢，連屍體都不能留下來。請讓我動手。」  
　　「沒有異議。」  
　　周圍的結界正在改變形態，空氣裡可以聽聞細碎如私語的電流跳動聲。被當成獵物的男人雖然對於接下來的發展感覺不安，但也確信自己最終能夠安然度過。只要熬過這一會兒，等上級帶領一批使用腦波能力的高手前來營救，即使無法殺死眼前兩名敵人，他的身上已經刻劃下敵人的腦波軌跡。  
　　但忽然間，他發現自己重生的雙臂、以及肺腑，都在傳來撕心裂肺的苦楚。他的視線一低，看見那些重生完成的細胞，都正以驚人的速度萎縮。  
　　「這……這……」  
　　「我被過分地評價為最強，不只是因為擁有空間斷層的能力。」范達因‧米赫爾往前走幾步，來到獵物面前：「我能把大部分的腦波能力化為虛無，我可以瓦解或逆反應這個世界上絕大多數的腦波能力。」  
　　他的聲音帶來絕望，獵物的鮮血流了滿地，這一回，可無法以自己的能力治療。  
　　「既然你的細胞會記錄這些事情，就連屍體也必須銷毀。」說出這樣的想法之後──從范達因‧米赫爾的正上方降下虯結的雷電，轟隆作響。大量電流湧入獵物體內，獵物的身體劇烈的抽動燃燒，皮膚、肌肉、脂肪都開始融化，發出蛋白質過熟後的獨特惡臭。  
　　范達因站在原地注視著一切，態度毫不馬虎。他確實的親眼見證眼前的敵人被燒得完全無法辨認身形，才放心邁步往回走，解開空間結界。屍體燃燒的聲音還在身後嗶剝作響，他掏掏口袋，想找菸包。  
　　「不介意的話。」那位已經早於他含著香菸的男人遞出自己的菸，范達因帶著友善的笑意拿了一根。  
　　「謝謝，席隆特。」  
　　「叫我亞曼德就行，無須見外。」  
　　他們往大街上走，行經一只垃圾桶，亞曼德‧席隆特把他幾乎抽完的菸蒂往裡頭扔。早被潑灑了汽油的垃圾桶瞬間自桶內竄出火苗，但火焰還不至於大到讓整個垃圾桶都起火。  
　　亞曼德‧席隆特脫下染血的手套，丟到火堆裡，范達因也把自己的圍巾扔進去，他們站在火堆旁確定兩樣物品都被燒得無法鑑識，然後才謹慎地踱步離開。夜其實並不深，離天明還有很長一段時間，但兩人皆無意佇足停留，他們只想回家。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　那之後過了一星期，艾札拉市的機場出現一名並不起眼的訪客。  
　　艾札拉的郊區，冬天雪落時分總是靜穆而寂寞。從機場大廳往停機棚看，外面是輕柔似羽毛的碎雪，天地一色的白，飛機像是蟄伏於雪中的龐然巨鵬，掩藏在大自然的保護色當中。由於各種機務車、連結車的頻繁運作，機道上飄揚著不甚明顯的霧靄，就連工作中的機組人員也穿著純色的制服，一眼望去，彷彿毫無瑕疵。  
　　「先生，請問是等人嗎？」  
　　一聲好聽但帶著懷疑的叫喚，令得訪客抬起了頭。他將原本專注於停機棚處一架飛機的視線挪開，轉而以笑意迎向叫住他的公務員。  
　　是位穿著機場地勤制服的女人，年輕、膽大、盡忠職守，從眼神就能感覺，是個好女人。這男人保持著他的笑容，透露出一定年紀的嘴角有著深刻的皺紋。  
　　「嗯，我朋友搭的應該是那班飛機。」他指著一架已經平安降落的飛機，從這個方向可以看見連結車正逐漸撤離，想必旅客都順利進入機場範圍。  
　　「那是賽亞克里爾航空的班機。」女人看了一眼，精確地說：「那航班二十分鐘前就降落完畢，您可以到大廳中央等待，想必您的朋友正在提領行李。」  
　　「謝謝。我站在這裡會妨礙公務？」  
　　那女人抬頭望著他的眼睛，然後看向窗外，最後不卑不坑地又把焦點轉回他身上。男人注視著她流暢的視線改變，那精明且彷彿能夠料得壞事、擁有無比直覺的雙眼，而當她一開口，男人就只能注意到她搽著胭脂色口紅的美麗脣形。精確、專業、一絲不苟的態度，她胸前的名牌上寫著她的名字，「納斯塔古‧杜凡馮丹」。  
　　「這裡是緊急通道，根據規定必須隨時保持淨空，而您已經站在同樣的位子少說三十分鐘。由於一些緣故，稍後我們將開啟第十八號申報櫃台，在那之前我們必須確保走道暢通，這位先生。」  
　　「三十分鐘。」男人忖度著時間量詞，好像這段時間帶有什麼超越言語以外的意義。然後他移開步伐，相當配合地勤人員的安排，走往入境大廳的中央。  
　　納斯塔古‧杜凡馮丹鬆了口氣，不經意地朝落地窗外再多看一眼。從這裡可以看見停機棚、塔台、以及一大片被白雪覆蓋的草皮。一些除雪車正在運作，由於昨晚那忽來的降雪帶來豐沛雪量的緣故，機場跑道一半以上都還被迫關閉。  
　　天空中出現新的訪客，一輛塞萬唯爾航空公司的班機正準備降落。  
　　她又看向剛才被她請開的旅客，年近五十的男人。對方穿著全套Amos西裝，中規中矩的深色領帶。因為機場大廳全天候開著暖氣，男人把足以擋雪的毛料大衣拎在手上，同樣也是價格昂貴的名牌款式。雖然對方說著塞萬唯爾語，卻能從氣質、穿著和說話習慣，看出那是個賽亞克里爾人。或許因為兩國長期以來都處於交戰、或瀕臨交戰的狀態，納斯塔古對於來自賽亞克里爾的旅客總帶著一點先入為主的敵意。  
　　是學者、商人？男人兩者都不像。他不是長期居住在塞萬唯爾的人，納斯塔古憑藉多年機場地勤工作的經驗，能夠輕易地分辨這件事情。但他卻在塞萬唯爾的首都，艾札拉國際機場等候一位來自賽亞克里爾的朋友，納斯塔古思忖著男人的職業，思忖著這名髮色淡褐、有著銳利的鬱綠色瞳孔的男人的目的和身分。  
　　  
　　他其實叫做霍柏特‧韋茨。  
　　霍柏特只再看了女人一次，就不再把她放在心上。頻繁開關的入境大廳自動門因為感應到旅客出入而向兩旁打開，有一名頭戴黑色麂皮帽，年約六十多的老人腳步蹣跚地走了出來。  
　　霍柏特一眼就發現對方，對方也立刻發現他。老人手中只有一個不重的提袋，以及身上那件在如此室溫下，讓人汗流浹背的厚重皮外套，奇怪的是，他好像一點也不覺得熱。  
　　「尼古拉。」  
　　「霍柏特。」尼古拉‧拉夫輕聲叫喚他的同伴，算是招呼。他頭微微地往右轉，視線確實穿過落地窗，看向外頭大片被雪花覆蓋的停機棚。  
　　「那架嗎？」  
　　「嗯，塞萬唯爾航空公司的飛機，是序曲。」  
　　「也差不多了吧。」  
　　兩人臉上都沒有太多表情，就像他們除了皺紋以外不會有其他情緒。入境大廳如舊地人來人往、當然也沒有任何人察覺到不對勁之處。霍柏特轉身，披上大衣，尼古拉則拎著他的行李，甚至連手套都沒有拿下。  
　　然後爆炸就發生在停機棚上。站在落地窗旁邊的女地勤人員，納斯塔古‧杜凡馮丹是大廳內第一個目擊者，她正要離開窗邊返回申報櫃檯，眼角卻閃過一叢聖誕紅般的驚艷火叢。她的瞳孔先放大，接著是微啟的唇瓣，她看到前一秒才平安降落的塞萬唯爾航空公司的班機，忽然從中央竄出火光，劇烈地被一分為二。那場火很大，最頭的爆炸只是開端，接著飛機前後毫不留情地被炸開，濃烈的黑煙席捲上天，落下塵埃，把雪地染得齷齪狼狽。  
　　警鈴大響，目睹這一切的民眾都驚惶失措地尖叫著。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「怎麼會發生這種事情……」愛琳‧赫佐格的聲音顫抖，兩手放在昂貴的水晶桌上，卻忍不住握緊拳頭，力道緊到指環上那枚結婚戒指微微弄疼著她。  
　　「妳冷靜下來，亞曼德搭的不是那班飛機。妳先冷靜下來。」  
　　「不要跟我講冷靜，難道我還不夠冷靜？」愛琳揚聲，有些動怒，她本來差點要起身，但又努力壓抑自己，讓自己依然靠著椅背。  
　　「至少亞曼德不在那班飛機上，這是不幸中的萬幸。」  
　　「我無法這樣子想，爸爸，那輛飛機有另外三百多名旅客，生還率不到百分之一！小姑和亞曼德僥倖逃過一劫，不代表其他人有這福氣！」  
　　葛雷林‧席隆特坐在他媳婦前方不遠的沙發上，原本的溫文儒雅幾乎從他臉上消失，取而帶之的是如鷹隼般的戾氣。  
　　「我知道。我已經從華列燿那裡弄來旅客名單，這不是什麼好的暗示，爆炸主的主使不是隨隨便便、挑上一架亞曼德本來計畫搭乘的班機。」  
　　「當然不是，發生在我們身上的任何危險，只有預謀沒有意外，更何況在這種關鍵時刻！」愛琳怒氣沖沖，但又像隨時會哭出來。  
　　葛雷林嘆口氣：「總之，亞曼德搭的是前一班飛機，和妹妹現在在車上，十分鐘內就會到家。」  
　　愛琳強壓著她的激動：「旅客名單裡，除了亞曼德還有哪些人，讓我瞧瞧。」  
　　葛雷林點點頭，拿觸控筆在手機螢幕上移動，下載華列燿傳送過來的旅客明細，把手機交給愛琳。她接過細看了會兒，指甲帶著敏感的螢幕往下捲拉旅客名單，聲音有些顫抖。  
　　「……爸爸，亞曼德這次飛去奧利聯邦，真的只是洽公？」  
　　「據我所知沒有其他理由，怎麼了。」  
　　「但是，名單裡有末伊斯‧杜凡馮丹和華汀‧佩托拉兩個名字。」  
　　葛雷林也瞠目，從愛琳手中拿回手機，螢幕上，的確清楚看到那兩條人名。  
　　手機響起，華列燿打來的。  
　　「喂？」  
　　「葛雷林。」華列燿的聲音低沉：「既然跟我要旅客名單，你一定已經發現。」  
　　「嗯，十秒之前。」  
　　「那也沒晚我多久。」華列燿頓了頓：「我手下失去兩名軍人。」  
　　「證實了？」  
　　「杜凡馮丹和佩托拉都搭上那班飛機，而且都在死亡名單裡。」華列燿話至此，然後萬分不願地透露：「他們的孩子都……被列在賽亞克里爾亟欲狙殺的名單上。」  
　　「母親呢？」一聽到這，葛雷林聲調忽然提高：「他們的母親在哪，那兩個孩子現在在哪？」  
　　一旁的愛琳清楚聽到葛雷林的問話，立刻明白意思。瞬間，愛琳想起自己的丈夫本來也會搭上同一班飛機，本來也可能死在降落的爆炸。幾乎是身為母親的本能，她奔出書房，找到年僅七歲的兒子，緊緊抱住他。  
　　「媽咪，怎麼了？」安索斯頓坐在五彩繽紛的地毯上，興致盎然地把玩工程玩具積木。他一手拿著安全螺絲，一手拿著起子，正煞有其事的替建築中的摩天大樓鎖上地基。  
　　「明天請假在家，安索，這幾天先不要去上學，好嗎？」愛琳一手摟著他的肩膀，一手梳理他淺金色的短髮，一會兒故作鎮定地看著安索斯頓。  
　　「但明天有自然課，要去花園裡看蝴蝶。」  
　　「乖，這陣子先不要出門。」  
　　安索斯頓聽得出來母親話中的顫抖，但以自己的年紀還無法理解母親的恐懼。他轉過頭，看見爺爺推開他的房門，就站在門邊低頭給他一抹微笑。  
　　「爺爺，媽咪說不要去學校。」  
　　「嗯，幾天就好，之後一樣可以回學校裡和同學玩，好嗎？」  
　　「是因為我中午吃飯的時候，打了那個欺負莉莉的笨蛋？」  
　　「沒有，跟那些無關，安索你很棒，為淑女挺身而出是值得驕傲的。」  
　　「沒錯，莉莉是淑女，所以我要幫她，但如果不能去學校上課……」  
　　「這不是懲罰，安索。」葛雷林走進房間，踩過幼兒房內顏色鮮豔的拼接地毯，在孫子身前蹲下：「只是最近發生一些事，我們不想安索受傷。」  
　　安索斯頓將他湛藍色如海天倒影般的那雙眼睛微微睜大，放掉手中握著的安全起子：「為什麼我會受傷？我已經答應媽咪不一個人跑去騎馬和溜冰呀。」  
　　「嗯，但還是有人可能傷害安索，懂嗎？」  
　　「那我會跟他打架，除非他是大人，我打不過大人。」  
　　「就因為他們是大人，而且不只一個。」  
　　「那我會大叫，只要大叫很多人就不敢過來了。」  
　　愛琳輕輕地把安索斯頓擁入懷中：「安索，不是這樣的，有些時候就算大叫也沒有用，因為那些壞人會用各種卑鄙的方法讓你離開安全的地方。」  
　　安索斯頓並不完全理解這番道理，但愛琳沒有繼續解釋。她伸手將他紮實地擁入懷抱，體溫暖暖的，母親的頭髮香香的。  
　　「媽咪，媽咪。」安索斯頓用手指捲弄著母親的頭髮。  
　　「等我十歲，到時候我就長大，然後就能和大人打架。」他小小的手捧住母親的臉：「然後我就不會讓媽咪擔心了，對不對？」  
　　「等爹地回來，爹地回來一切就沒事。好嗎？」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　起風了。  
　　一名灰髮的中年男人，全身幾乎籠罩在防水的制式風衣裡。寬闊的肩線、挺直的背脊、頎長有力的雙腿──這般風姿神采不因無情的歲月而磨碾太多，反而讓男人添增幾分世故、幾分無情和幾分透悟。一雙犀利異常的琥珀色眼睛，正用彷彿能看透事理、從動盪中看出什麼端倪般的態度，無動於衷地望著眼前的血泊斑斑。  
　　他懷中蜷縮著一名顫動著的女孩，淺褐色的長髮，像娃娃一樣，水色瞳孔深處帶著極深的畏懼，瞬也不瞬地盯著前方，就好比若把眼神移開片刻，她便會被蟄伏於黑暗中的野獸吞下肚子裡去。  
　　前方的漆黑中卻一直沒有動靜，空氣裡瀰漫著濃稠的血味，因為夜風的忽起，這味道益發顯得複雜而腥臭難耐。  
　　隔了好一會兒，灰髮的男人動了動身子，換了隻手抱著女孩，與此同時，那片黑暗裡終於逐漸走出兩抹人影。  
　　一男一女，兩人都不再年輕，約莫是五、六十歲的年紀。男人已是滿頭白髮，女人半灰半黑，但從他們行動的步伐可以判斷，兩人儘管有些歲數，矯健的行跡並非一般人可以比擬。他們身上都穿著與灰髮的中年人相同的制式風衣，隨著兩人前進的腳步，風衣襬尾微微翻飛，像燕子的尾巴。  
　　「總隊長。」  
　　這一男一女，恭敬地對等待他們的中年男人──卡爾‧德瑞達，也就是塞萬唯爾的國家警察大隊總隊長頷首；後者點了點頭，算是打招呼。  
　　「都平安嗎？」卡爾‧德瑞達輕聲詢問，瞥了眼兩人懷中各自抱著的小東西。  
　　男人懷裡是一名金髮的男孩，此時已經睡著了，頰上留著淚痕，縮緊的拳頭牢牢抓著大人胸前的衣服；女人抱著的同樣也是個男孩，黑色的短髮，卻沒睡著，睜著一對瞳孔毫不放鬆地瞪著卡爾‧德瑞達。  
　　「剛剛好來得及救下這兩個孩子。」男人向總隊長回報。不知道為什麼，他似乎特別強調了「剛剛好」三個字，就像這三個字正暗示著什麼。  
　　「我們到的時候，他們正要下手。哈維‧艾克曼的妻子已經被燒成灰，這金髮的是他們的兒子，西華爾‧艾克曼。」  
　　「醒著的，叫做崔維斯‧杜凡馮丹。」女人也回話：「納斯塔古‧杜凡馮丹在機場服務，一得知丈夫乘坐的班機出了意外，立刻趕回來，但還是被闖進來的人殺了。她的屍體就在電腦前，他們鐵定嘗試從電腦裡找些東西。」  
　　女人懷中的男孩瞪著卡爾‧德瑞達，眼神像頭受傷的幼獸，兇狠無比，如果不是女人抓得很緊，而且毫不在意弄痛一個孩子，這男孩鐵定會盡其所能的逃開大人。  
　　「有逮到活口嗎？」  
　　「沒有，那些人很狡猾，我們一出現，他們知道打不過，立刻撤退了。」  
　　「電腦裡的東西呢？」  
　　「我不確定他們想要找什麼。」女人頓了頓：「也不確定是否真的給他們找到什麼。」  
　　正這麼說著，從總隊長的身後傳來一些細微的聲響。總隊長轉過頭，抱著女孩的手完全沒有動搖，動作四平八穩，眼瞳犀利地望向正從巷口走進來的，一前一後兩名男人。  
　　與已經站在這裡的三名男女相比，後來的兩名男人也披著款式相同的風衣，不同的是，三名男女披著的風衣在胸襟處別有代表國家警察大隊的徽章，後來的兩人則可從樣式看出屬於軍用款，他們肩上與胸前亦都掛著代表各自軍銜與軍階的軍章。  
　　「米赫爾上將。」卡爾‧德瑞達行了頷首禮，對著走前面的男人說道；然後又對著後一名男人：「米赫爾上校。」  
　　前者是華列燿‧米赫爾，後者則是范達因‧米赫爾。這兩人一前一後來到卡爾‧德瑞達的面前，脫帽致意。  
　　「德瑞達總隊長。」華列燿出聲，語氣並不特別嚴厲，但畢竟是經過大風大浪的人，很輕易地便能給予聽話者無形的壓迫。雖然卡爾‧德瑞達對於此番威脅看似無動於衷，站旁邊的一男一女，皆些微地透露出顧忌。  
　　「很意外，是什麼風，大費周章的把鷹隼計畫的頭吹了出來。」平靜的語調，儘管明眼人一看便知，事情絕對沒有這麼簡單。  
　　「……我以為關於我們的協議，之前說得夠明白了。」華列燿盯著卡爾的雙眼，緩緩地提出帶有追責意味的話語：「互不相犯，總隊長，互不相犯。」  
　　「我並沒有違反協議。」  
　　「那你現在的行為又是什麼？放下這些孩子。」華列燿的語氣轉而嚴峻，警告意味甚濃烈。  
　　「軍方沒能保下手底的軍人，甚至差點讓無辜的孩子成為刀下魂，不是嗎。」卡爾‧德瑞達冷冷地回敬華列燿：「若不是國家警察的動作快一步，救下這三個孩子，你們只能和冰冷的屍體相看兩瞪眼。你無法否認軍方動員的速度太慢，米赫爾上將。」  
　　「我只知道你越權了，總隊長。事情到此為止，接下來交給我們軍方處理。」  
　　「可以。」意外地，卡爾‧德瑞達很乾脆：「進去吧，所有的人證物證隨便你們接手，不過當然也已經沒有活人可以提供你們像樣的證詞。」  
　　華列燿聽出這話中的不對勁：「我說，孩子也交給我們。」  
　　「這可不行。」卡爾‧德瑞達換了隻手抱著懷中的女孩：「三個孩子由國家警察照顧，其餘事情我們不管。」  
　　華列燿皺起眉頭，一旁的范達因立刻起了警覺。  
　　「……他們是我手下的人的孩子，你沒有權力帶走他們。」  
　　「別固執了，米赫爾上將。」卡爾‧德瑞達輕鬆一笑：「這些孩子的父母之所以會死，都是因為生下帶有腦波潛能的後代。要終結悲劇一勞永逸的辦法，就是讓孩子們擁有自保能力，讓賽亞克里爾人永遠不可能傷害他們。」  
　　「你到底想做什麼？」  
　　「這些孩子會加入國家警察大隊。他們既可以為國家貢獻一份心力，還能心無旁鶩地長大成人。」  
　　「你不該這麼做。」華列燿怒斥：「你以為鷹隼計畫是為了什麼？這些孩子的父母就是不希望自己的孩子死在敵國手下，更不想看到他們成為殺人機器，你沒有權利這麼做！」  
　　「這是為了塞萬唯爾好。」卡爾‧德瑞達表現得雲淡風輕：「你以為我沒發現嗎，鷹隼計畫看似冠冕堂皇，說穿了，不過就是一群竭盡所能保護孩子的父母。你們擁有立足於塞萬唯爾軍政界頂點的資源，所以設置這個計畫，到頭來，計劃本身不是為了國家，是為了自己。」  
　　「或許一開始的確是私，但從剷除國內賽亞克里爾間諜的這點來看，長遠下來對國家絕對有利。」范達因跨前一步，擋著卡爾的去路：「放下這三個孩子，你無權在未獲得父母允諾的情況下帶走他們，即使父母俱亡。」  
　　「總要有人繼承位子。」卡爾‧德瑞達看似不怕威脅，冷冷地說：「總要有人進入國家警察大隊，繼承空缺的位子，而且繼承人必須擁有腦波能力，這是最低標準。國家警察大隊需要新血。」他頓了頓：「華列燿‧米赫爾上將，您是現在讓我把這三個孩子帶走比較好，或者有朝一日，萬一您或米赫爾上校遭遇任何不測，再也無法庇護你們家聰明伶俐的男孩時，再讓我招募他進警察大隊，這樣的結果會使兩位更滿意？」  
　　一股冷意爬上華列燿的背脊，讓他不由得倒抽一口氣。從鷹隼計畫成立的那一天起，卡爾‧德瑞達就掌握了計畫執行的中堅份子最在意什麼事情。  
　　意思是說──今天讓總隊長帶走三個孩子，他便承諾絕對不對艾斯密‧米赫爾下手？不，華列燿並不相信，對卡爾‧德瑞達來說，對國家而言最大的利益，就是他最大的目標。更何況艾斯密是范達因‧米赫爾的兒子。  
　　  
　　「我們走。」  
　　華列燿轉身，披風俐落地甩了半弧，從力道可以看出他很生氣，但這個時候，發脾氣對狀況絕對沒有好處。  
　　范達因用著打量的目光，淺淺地在卡爾‧德瑞達臉上瞥了瞥，雖然無法從表情直接讀出情緒，但無論怎麼想，這其中一定不可能包含友善之意。然後范達因跟上父親的腳步，兩名軍人朝微亮的巷子口走，夜風飛舞著，暈黃的路燈顯得曖昧不定。  
　　一名男人站在那。  
　　「你聽到多少？」  
　　「從你們到達開始，一字不漏。」  
　　站在路燈底下等待兩名軍人的是末索里尼‧俄梅紐，穿著一件灰色的大衣，噙著嘲諷的笑容。  
　　「我還以為你們會直接拿下他，如果夠乾脆，這是最簡單又最不節外生枝的做法。」  
　　「別談不負責任的點子。」華列燿怒氣未平：「出手之後、兩敗俱傷？在這種關鍵時刻？天曉得城市裡現在有多少敵人，檢查過那架飛機的殘骸，你絕對會相信有好幾個九荒已經混進艾札拉市。」  
　　「九荒。」末索里尼沉吟似的喃喃唸著這個名詞：「九荒。」  
　　「你聽到威脅了，末索里尼。」  
　　「的確，夠膽大心細，但我也不相信你會坐以待斃。」末索里尼嚴峻的眼神盯著華列燿：「你打算怎麼做？」  
　　「卡爾‧德瑞達用我的孫子威脅，我就有相應的做法。被威脅的不只是艾斯密，還包括其他人的孩子，如果因為卡爾‧德瑞達一個人搞鬼，讓這些孩子最後都進了國家警察大隊，結果和被賽亞克里爾殺死有什麼不一樣？」華列燿壓低聲音：「如果到最後，只會更糟，計畫就沒有存在必要。我們會進行消毒。」  
　　「……您想怎麼做？」范達因輕聲詢問。  
　　「和卡爾‧德瑞達搶快。」華列燿緩緩地說：「我會讓斯帝恩‧德羅爾動些手腳，萬一發生任何事情，至少不讓孩子們再被卡爾‧德瑞達帶走。」  
　　「搶快嗎……」  
　　「成立一個培訓計畫吧，在權力得以行使的範圍內。」華列燿頓了頓：「成立一支軍隊，就以特種部隊的名義，詳細運作還要討論，把軍隊列為第五級機密，除非經過授權，不得探問。」  
　　「名字呢？」  
　　「低調、再低調。」華列燿沉吟著：「一樣，就用鷹隼。軍隊裡以鷹隼為名的隊伍太多了，鷹隼獅心、鷹隼空軍、鷹隼特別傘兵營、鷹隼一號、鷹隼巡弋艦、鷹隼紅心計畫……但我們就叫鷹隼，越簡單越好，讓經手的人也沒興趣探問裡頭究竟在做什麼。」  
　　末索里尼聽了，挑起一眉。  
　　「The Falcon Army？」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　一片霧靄之中，濛濛地浮現了兩抹人影。  
　　「有些事，真的越來越累人了，尼古拉。」  
　　說話的是個年近五十的男人，有著銳利的鬱綠色瞳孔，煙霧幾乎是朝他的面龐撲鼻湧去，他卻毫不閃躲，眼睛閉都不閉一下，只是冷冷地望著地上。  
　　「這趟出來，本來就曉得不會太輕鬆，不是嗎。」他對面被喚作尼古拉的男人，尼古拉‧拉夫，不帶明顯好惡情緒地回了同伴的話：「快點把那個男孩找出來，霍柏特，我受夠這一帶陰濕的天氣了。」  
　　「和賽亞克里爾相比，塞萬唯爾的確很濕……」霍柏特‧韋茨苦笑，踱了幾步，將地上年輕女人的屍體翻過來，從口袋裡找到一張小紙條。  
　　「手繪卡片呀……」  
　　是對折的卡紙，畫了一個蛋糕，用不成熟的字跡拼寫著祝母親生日快樂的字句，然後有個署名，安卓拉。  
　　「為什麼呢，總要殺光所有祝福母親生日快樂的男孩，殺些女孩難道不更好嗎……」  
　　霍柏特看似無意義的牢騷聽在尼古拉耳裡，似乎有著特定的意思。這讓他不自覺的嘆了口氣。  
　　「霍柏特，和你認識很多年了，不要怪我沒有提醒你，想想那個被作為警惕的男人的故事，雷蒙德‧林德。」  
　　「哼。」  
　　「不要走之前護衛的路，不要同情女人，霍柏特，尤其是那些和賽亞克里爾王有關係的女人。」  
　　「你知道我不是這個意思。」  
　　「那女人只是飯店侍女，根本不可能有好下場，至少男孩被送出國，總有一天賽亞克里爾王會想起他，但說到頭，對他而言那一天也還福禍未知。」  
　　「我只是覺得，無論女孩、女人、或者男人，都比男孩好殺。為什麼要殺男孩？他們甚至連未來都還看不到。」  
　　「如果能看見未來，那就更非死不可。所以你這邏輯不對。」  
　　「總之，叫安卓拉的孩子現在究竟在哪。」霍柏特有些失去耐心：「我討厭我的能力，每次施展之後，到處都霧茫茫的，很難找人。」  
　　「動作快點吧，趁著我們發牢騷，五荒和六荒正搶著立下功勞。」  
　　「呿。」  
　　  
　　離兩人約莫三個街口遠的地方，一輛平緩行駛的車子打破了街道的沉默。  
　　披著黑色風衣的男人站在街口處抽菸，等待車子開到自己面前。他的旁邊還佇立著零星三個看似保鑣的人，荷槍實彈。在這一刻，他們都不認為附近發生了任何異狀。  
　　然後是微不足道的異味，聞起來像燒焦，帶著濕氣，但是因為實在太過於微不足道，沒有人放在心上。  
　　直到離他們不過五公尺遠的巷子裡傳出女人的尖叫，聲音令得男人的保鑣下意識握住大衣裡的槍柄，雖然沒有亮槍，不尋常的聲音已經足夠引起保鑣們的警覺。  
　　男人皺起眉頭，一對暗紅色、給人某種狠戾印象的瞳孔稍微用力，像是想看出什麼端倪。他往前一步，身旁的保鑣立刻反射性擋住他，用行動強烈建議男人不要輕意冒險。  
　　「沒關係，你們兩個跟過來，你留著。」男人拒絕保鑣的建議，讓兩個人跟著自己、另一個留在剛剛停駛的車子旁邊。男人走向巷口，往裡頭一看。平常是鋪整著紅磚石、不帶塵埃的整潔巷弄，不知怎的，今日竟佈滿霾霧。  
　　「閣下……」  
　　男人再度拒絕保鑣後退的建議，對於巷子裡的濃霧感到好奇。話雖如此，他也發自本能地感覺到煙霧並不對勁，所以並沒有傻呼呼的一腳踏進去。他站在巷口，觀察片刻，從彷彿帶有生命般，逐漸擴散運動的濃霧下方，看到一雙女人的腿。  
　　等濃霧散得夠開，男人不自覺地摀住了鼻子。他聞到惡臭，看到地上慘不忍睹的景象。一雙女人的腿的上方，並不存在完整的軀幹，身體像是被某種未知的強酸侵襲，腐蝕得坑坑疤疤。  
　　「閣下……閣下，請讓開。」  
　　男人有些嚴肅地看著這番奇異景象，顯而易見，正是濃煙造就了類似強酸的效果，雖然煙霧因為某種不知名的原因，始終無法擴散到巷子外頭，認知到這件事情的同時，男人身邊的保鑣說什麼也不同意男人繼續往前一步。  
　　男人本來也打算轉身離去，直到，濃霧散得更開，他發現那片霧裡還有別的動靜。  
　　「等等。」男人停住，歪著頭，從霧靄的底層看見一抹嬌小的影子，正瑟縮在巷子的牆邊，連大氣都不敢出一聲。  
　　「閣下，請離開。」保鑣態度堅決地勸說，男人卻舉起一隻手，險些要伸進巷子裡。  
　　他將那隻手，伸向角落裡的影子。  
　　那是個男孩，黝黑色的短髮，同樣深邃的黑色瞳孔，濃霧圍繞在他周遭，卻不知道為什麼不對他造成任何傷害。男人將手伸往男孩的方向，要他走出來。  
　　「過來這裡，我不會傷害你。」  
　　溫斯皮爾‧沙利爾溫柔地說，伸著右臂，就等走出巷子的男孩握著。男孩抬起頭，帶著淚痕的臉龐透過一片薄霧，顯得白皙異常。毫無瑕疵的眼神，恐懼，但也信任。  
　　溫斯皮爾指著地上不完全的屍體：「這是你媽媽？」  
　　男孩搖搖頭，往前兩步，他的身影一下子進入霧裡、一下子又露出來，一步一步走到巷口。溫斯皮爾脫下脖子上的圍巾，丟入霧裡，眼睜睜地看著圍巾被霧氣腐蝕。然後他訝異地瞪著男孩，再度確認霧氣不會傷害男孩的詭異事實。  
　　男孩走出巷子，抓著溫斯皮爾。  
　　「你的媽媽呢？」  
　　「死了。」男孩嗚噎著。  
　　「……爸爸呢？」  
　　「也死了，他們都不在了。」  
　　溫斯皮爾抱著他，將他抱離地面。霧氣依然被圍困在巷子裡，無法溢散。  
　　「殺了你父母的人，目標是你的父母，還是你？」  
　　「我……」一說出這句話，男孩幾乎哽咽得不成聲。  
　　溫斯皮爾有點明白了。  
　　「你叫什麼名字？」  
　　「安卓拉。」男孩努力抑止全身的顫抖，好好把話說完：「我叫安卓拉。安卓拉‧維羅晉歐。」  
　　溫斯皮爾將他細細地看了看，然後拍拍他的頭，抱著他轉身往回走。  
　　「先離開這，跟我走，好嗎。」  
　　天空陰沉沉的，像要下雨，那團霧氣嘗試衝出巷子，但才剛一離開，立刻煙消，溫斯皮爾回頭看了一眼，冷冷地，又把視線瞥開。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「是嗎，九荒出動啦？」  
　　「那當然，除此之外也順便把五荒、六荒、七荒都放生到隔壁去了。」  
　　執黑棋的左手上戴著許許多多的戒指，通通都是表明爵位與身分所用，而執白棋的手背有一道很深  
　　  
　　「我可不想老是在組織裡養個老不死的。」  
　　  
　　華列燿和末索里尼  
　　提到兩人的孫子  
　　提到巴克瓦德的長子  
　　提到格絲提可能會來塞萬唯爾（？）  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　霍根和西鐸克  
　　霍根要求西鐸克成為超級資優生  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　愛琳和亞曼德  
　　提到溫斯皮爾撿到一個男孩（安卓拉）  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　這座城市隱藏著太多危險，以至於烽火連天。城市一半的天空染著淡淡的珊瑚色，另一半則旋著烏黑色的雲層。如颶風般虯結的天際形成漩渦似的形狀，偶有幾片雪花自天邊颳落，用著比羽毛還要輕柔的姿態，飄盪而下。  
　　軍靴重重踩碎這片雪花。  
　　  
　　范達因‧米赫爾粗喘，抱著血流不止的手臂，靠著龜裂的壁面調整呼吸。他汗流浹背，卻覺得身體感受到從未有過的寒冷，彷彿能把他五臟六腑通通凍傷。這陣寒意順著他的腳底，用生物般的形跡向外擴散，一畦水窪就這樣成為冰面，如同永不融解的凍原。作為對手的男人蟄伏於破敗的鐘塔底下，咯咯笑著。  
　　范達因看向左方，那裡躺著幾分鐘前還是戰友的屍體。屍體生前的名字叫做埃德格‧浮德特，幾乎不成人形的屍塊，在這本應大雪紛飛的季節裡傳出惱人的腥氣。  
　　他雙腳一定，占據了估算的範圍，雙目凝神，瞪著他的對手。像有什麼東西從范達因身體的兩側往前飛出，繞了近似於圓形的弧度，一瞬間，地面凝冰的水窪融解，范達因體內冰冷的異常亦跟著褪去。  
　　鐘塔底下的男人依舊咯咯笑著，聲音既乾嘔又難聽。  
　　「嘿嘿嘿……將一切能力化為虛無是嗎，好一個無動於衷……」  
　　男人嘗試利用雙手結起寒氣，卻每每才發動能力，寒氣就一股腦地消融化去。男人不死心地重複試了幾次，才憤怒一拳擊中身後的牆面，劇烈地喘氣，怒瞪范達因‧米赫爾。  
　　「無動於衷……無動於衷……這什麼鬼能力！」  
　　到後來，男人的叫囂已經完全使用賽亞克里爾語，而不再使用並不屬於他所熟悉的塞萬唯爾語。范達因靠著牆壁，虛弱地盯著對方的舉止，無論是他，或者對手，都已經在剛才的戰鬥裡受了很重的傷，而這場戰鬥的勝負，完全端賴於哪一個人，可以多堅持那五分鐘。  
　　范達因粗喘一陣，虯結著空氣裡的微小分子。雷電發出一些閃光，出現在范達因身邊，就待他一聲令下，便會降在敵人身上。  
　　「呼呼，你們還是不懂，本大爺一開始就是被作為棄子送到這裡，要殺就殺，沒得拉大名鼎鼎的范達因‧米赫爾陪葬，的確有些可惜，但是要不了多久……你也會下地獄陪我……」  
　　那男人忽然張狂大笑，笑得彷彿失去理智。他退後一步，忽然衝向范達因，范達因的手掌推出，幾十萬伏特的高壓電流穿透男人的軀體，劇烈的燒焦味，范達因皺起眉頭，再一次將全身力氣靠到身後的牆壁上。  
　　他解開將腦波能力化為虛無的結界，看見上方不遠處的鐘塔整個爆開，煙霧瀰漫。  
　　  
　　「……不要大意！」  
　　裂開的石塊之後是亞曼德‧席隆特的身影，他颳起狂風，吹開石沙，卻驀然退開一步，一隻變形的獸腕抓向亞曼德原本佇立的位子，石裂地崩。與此同時，藍髮的男人替代了他，指間處跳動的電子析開對手胸膛，不要一秒，化為龐然巨獸的對手的心臟已經盈握於掌。  
　　「在他們真正死透之前都不要大意，更何況是生物體變化的腦波能力者！」霍根‧伏爾納怒斥亞曼德‧席隆特，一雙隱藏在細框眼鏡之後的瞳孔嚴峻地瞅著腳旁抽蓄著的軀體。那身體雖然可以看出人類的原形，卻已不算人類，霍根‧伏爾納捏爆手中的心臟，嫌棄地丟向軀體，然後轉身看著亞曼德‧席隆特。  
　　「傷勢嚴重嗎。」  
　　「……還好，你先照護別人。」  
　　聽到這番回話，霍根‧伏爾納不以為然地將亞曼德審視一番，這才跳下鐘塔，走向范達因‧米赫爾。范達因靠著牆壁不住喘氣，指著地上的屍體，埃德格‧浮德特。  
　　「他死了，救不回來。」霍根‧伏爾納冷冷地說：「你的傷勢最重，先來，閉上眼。」  
　　范達因沒有多說什麼，按照霍根的吩咐閉上雙眼。他感覺霍根的手按在自己胸前，一股熱流湧進體內，驅散肌肉的疲勞。血流不止的上手臂總算逐漸恢復知覺，開始有疼痛與壓力的感覺，原本貧血的腦袋清晰許多，思路也清楚許多。  
　　「……謝謝。」  
　　霍根‧伏爾納收回手，停止他的診療。一股彷彿直升機起降般的浩大氣流毫無緣由地颳吹著，范達因睜開眼，下意識往亞曼德的方向看，卻發現這陣風並非由亞曼德所起。長道的另一邊，出現的是葛雷林‧席隆特、華列燿‧米赫爾與末索里尼‧俄梅紐。他們正與兩抹人影拉鋸，而其中較高的那抹人影，忽然出了一掌貫穿華列燿‧米赫爾的胸膛。  
　　「竟敢──」  
　　目睹這一幕，范達因‧米赫爾拔身衝向五人戰場。華列燿‧米赫爾跪在地上，吐出一口血，葛雷林替他擋下接著的攻擊，卻越退越後。  
　　「那兩個是誰！」范達因怒吼著，將問題丟給亦步亦趨的霍根‧伏爾納。霍根瞇著眼睛觀察了一陣子，用冷冷的口氣給范達因回答。  
　　「既然我們解決了五荒左垣和六荒右權，那兩人，自然是七荒前華和九荒垓極。」  
　　被推算為七荒前華與九荒垓極的人，無論是誰來判斷，都會認為他們看起來已經離死亡不遠。奇怪的是，在經歷過華列燿、葛雷林、末索里尼三人皆身負重傷的代價下、得到重創的兩人，卻還能無止境地站起來，攻擊他們。  
　　「為什麼……」  
　　九荒垓極正瘋狂地傲笑著，他的全身已有多處灼傷腐爛，面龐全毀，竟還不屈不撓地站穩腳步，不讓葛雷林挺進。末索里尼再一次擋下七荒前華的襲擊，一掌揮去炸開七荒前華的胸膛，鮮血淋漓，但七荒前華還是站起來了。  
　　「霍柏特……你還行吧？還爬得起來吧？」  
　　九荒垓極斷斷續續地狂笑，吐了一口和著血水的痰，抹去遮眼的汗。  
　　「哼哼……少廢話，尼古拉，現在……就那麼做吧。」七荒前華彎著腰，萬分困難地吐出這句話。雖然對於他們在說什麼可以說是毫無頭緒，瞥見九荒垓極低去的雙目，聽見他口中喃喃唸著彷彿咒語般的句子，末索里尼背脊一涼。  
　　「范達因‧米赫爾，空間斷層！」末索里尼氣喘吁吁，回頭對范達因吼道：「將他們圍進結界！」  
　　聽到這話，敵人當機立斷一齊朝范達因攻陷，企圖不讓他有施展能力的機會。葛雷林和霍根立馬上前，一人一個擋下敵手，末索里尼趁機將重傷的華列燿帶遠，與此同時，范達因腳下的土地轟隆一聲巨響，以他雙腳站立的地方為基點，四周空氣彷彿被重物擠壓，有了瞬間的扭曲。  
　　「捕捉完畢。」  
　　由於情況緊急，空間斷層的範圍並沒有得到精確計算，卻恰巧把大部分的人隔絕在外，被留在裡頭的，除了敵人之外只有范達因自己、以及葛雷林、霍根。  
　　接著，一股灼烈的熱氣從九荒垓極身上湧出，如同熱浪般傾注八方，填滿結界。裡頭的人聽見七荒前華與九荒垓極的狂笑，卻沒機會深想其中含意，灼熱異常的恐懼抓住他們，除了爆炸似的熱氣，他們什麼也沒有感覺。  
　　結界外的其他人錯愕地瞪著內部，因為事發突然，竟無人作出反應。其實情況只有一秒鐘的時間，瞬忽，范達因所製造的空間斷層，竟像熔壞的玻璃片片龜裂，爆開來。  
　　七荒前華與九荒垓極，兩人已徹底死在地上。  
　　「……那是、什麼能力……」  
　　霍根‧伏爾納幾乎呆滯地望著七荒前華與九荒垓極的屍體。與此同時，范達因‧米赫爾閉上雙眼，疲憊地嘆了口氣。葛雷林‧席隆特回頭看著其他同伴，最後將視線帶在兒子臉上。  
　　「他們贏了……」  
　　范達因睜開眼睛，盯著自己的雙手，不管怎麼嘗試，都無法從掌中凝聚力量。霍根‧伏爾納氣憤地一拳揍在地上，揮開勸阻他的亞曼德的手臂，本想以能力貫穿他的胸膛，卻發現這招已經不再管用。  
　　「你們三個，已經完全……沒有能力了嗎？」  
　　末索里尼‧俄梅紐冷峻地瞪著他們，用稍嫌迫切的語氣詢問。葛雷林搖搖頭，范達因選擇沉默，霍根則因過於氣憤而微微發抖。  
　　  
　　「混帳……那群混帳！」  
　　什麼都沒有了，就像個普通人。  
　　  
　　The second winter: Perish twice, and also reborn twice. It seems life goes too easy on everyone. In this windy day, just sleep forever, silence forever.  
　　


	3. The Third Winter - More Lonely Than Cold

　　Fimbulvetr  
　　The Third Winter: More Lonely Than Cold  
　　  
　　  
　　一開始的時候窗外下著毛毛細雨，雨水在透明玻璃上交織成蜘蛛網般，複雜但別緻的線條，金髮的男孩百般無聊數起了窗上到底有多少直線、多少橫線，而為了比線條消失的速度還更快補捉到真正的數目，男孩非常聚精會神地算計著。  
　　那一天本來應該很平凡，因為前晚才在學校惹了老師生氣，被禁止出門的男孩已經在家悶了整整一日。直到剛才，因為母親的叫喚，男孩離開窗邊，跑到樓下去幫從朋友家回來的妹妹拿東西。  
　　「拉拉笨蛋──公主砲彈腿──」  
　　男孩抓著妹妹最心愛的娃娃和自己的機器人一起衝到樓下，準備給那個顯然不太明白洋娃娃也能拿來打架的妹妹一點遊戲的靈感，如果等會兒妹妹不是又大哭耍賴說他欺負人的話，他的計畫是趁晚飯前，載著妹妹到附近的公園兜一圈，看看有沒有掉在地上的漂亮石頭可撿，那些東西畢竟是小孩子間的遊戲籌碼，很有用的。  
　　男孩來到樓下藏到角落裡，準備給剛進門的妹妹一點惡作劇。就在這當刻，一陣粗重的腳步聲竟以過於意外的方式，從此打亂男孩的生活。  
　　  
　　「不是這個，目標是男孩。」  
　　  
　　門口，男孩看見妹妹的一頭金髮蓋著臉，倒在玄關旁。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　褐髮男孩手中的麵包掉到地上，紙袋沾到汩汩流出的血跡，泛出黃中帶褐的顏色。  
　　鄰居們手忙腳亂地將男孩拉出玄關，一名婦人緊抱住他，不讓他衝入室內。一些人拿出手機報警，其他人有所顧忌地退開，婦人摟著男孩，發著抖安慰這個孩子，男孩卻粗魯掙脫，跑下樓。  
　　「艾斯密──回來，回來──」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　末索里尼‧俄梅紐衝入密根利斯伯爵的宅邸，沒等僕人通報便逕自衝向遊戲間，完全沒有控制力道就把大門推開。  
　　「格絲提！」  
　　末索里尼抱住坐在書桌前的女孩，激動到沒發現自己可能弄痛了她。小女孩皺起眉頭，從被壓得緊緊的胳膊中，努力伸出一臂，拍打著長輩的臉。  
　　「爺爺、爺爺，我沒辦法呼吸！爺爺，怎麼了？德瑞在教我寫數學，你要檢查嗎？」  
　　揮舞的那條手臂的確抓著一隻鉛筆，小女孩甜甜笑著，嬰兒肥的小臉上是兩個酒窩，以及紅通通的臉頰。  
　　「俄梅紐先生，不管什麼原因都不可以打擾上課中的教室喔！」另一名金髮的男孩則煞有其事地表示，義正嚴詞，表情大有要末索里尼放開女孩的意思。末索里尼閉上眼睛，再好好抱了抱女孩，才真正放開她。  
　　遊戲間的大門站著密根利斯伯爵，雙眼不復神采。  
　　「末索里尼……」  
　　「雷奧，聽到消息了嗎，想必你的確已經聽到消息。」  
　　雷奧納多‧昂‧密根利斯伯爵嘆了口氣：「既然包括葛雷林在內的三個人都失去腦波能力，我們總有一天不得不面對這種狀況。」他頓了頓：「達米安‧傑拉鄧夫婦、范達因‧米赫爾夫婦、賽倫‧捷馮斯夫婦、齊儂‧凡門夫婦……剛才都證實已經死亡，他們的孩子則被斯帝恩‧德羅爾緊急安排帶走。」  
　　「漫漫長冬已經過了三年又三年，六年了。諸神黃昏前的冬天，沒這麼長，雷奧。」  
　　「那當然，因為這從來就不是神話，是現實。」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「我很抱歉，但我只能說這是最好的處置方式。」  
　　葛雷林‧席隆特帶著很深的歉意站在書房門前，微低下頭，即使再多的責難他都願意承受。  
　　「我希望你明白，這麼做是為你好，也為了你孫子好。」  
　　書房裡的人緊抿著唇，昔日挺拔精壯的身材如今頹靡地深陷躺椅裡，右手掌痛苦地蓋著臉龐。  
　　「范達因……他不該死在那種程度的敵人手上。」  
　　「華列燿，冷靜下來。把事情交給斯帝恩，相信他。」葛雷林嘆口氣：「對這一天，令郎亦早有準備，不要讓他們白白犧牲。」  
　　華列燿搖搖頭，藉著昏黃的書房燈光，葛雷林能看見華列燿的眼裡閃爍著光芒。  
　　「艾斯密……到頭來，我還是不能親自保護他們……」  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　淺褐色頭髮的男孩在地毯上拼著拼圖，偶爾抬起頭，衝著看書的父親一笑，然後又低頭拼找拼圖的碎片。  
　　巴克瓦德‧昂‧帕藍卡將視線從書本上移開，靜靜地看著兒子，想像兩張相同的臉孔靠著同一塊地毯玩耍，兩份笑聲。  
　　  
　　The Third Winter: More lonely than cold, more solitary than pain. Just floating everyone up high into the crystal blue sky, ‘cause we know in the end, we are all doomed to come back down to the ground.  
　　


End file.
